Shadow
by jaeyongs
Summary: Hansol memang sudah terbiasa hidup dalam bayang-bayang adik angkatnya, tapi meskipun ia sudah terbiasa, bukan berarti ia tidak lagi merasa terluka karenanya. / Johnny terbiasa mendapatkan siapapun yang ia mau karena ketampanan dan kekayaannya. Tapi lelaki yang satu ini berbeda. Lelaki yang satu ini, bahkan meliriknya pun tidak. [NCT & SMROOKIES; Johnsol, Jaeyong]
1. Prolog

_Ji_ Hansol merasa hidupnya akan jadi jauh lebih mudah bila ia membenci adik angkatnya.

Tapi tidak. Entah dirinya yang terlalu baik, atau adik angkatnya yang terlalu baik sehingga sulit dibenci, Hansol sama sekali tidak membenci adik angkatnya. Ia malah menyayanginya, sangat. Meskipun adik angkatnya itu lebih sering membuatnya sedih dan tertekan daripada bahagia.

Sejak 18 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Lee, Hansol tidak pernah lagi dikenal sebagai dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu dikenal sebagai _Lee_ Hansol, kakak angkat dari Lee Taeyong, putra keluarga Lee yang _sempurna_. Nama Lee Taeyong selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, orang-orang selalu menatapnya, berbisik-bisik tentangnya, semua karena ia merupakan kakak angkat dari Lee Taeyong. Kebanyakkan orang mendekatinya bukan karena mereka memang benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengannya, tapi karena sebenarnya mereka ingin bisa berteman dengan Taeyong. Mereka mendekati Hansol, lalu menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk mendekati Taeyong.

Selain itu, semua orang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan sosok adik angkatnya itu. Mulai dari prestasinya dalam bidang akademik, prestasinya dalam bidang olahraga, prestasinya dalam bidang musik, sampai wajahnya pun selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Taeyong. Hansol muak, dan karena itulah ketika ia lulus SMA, ia memilih untuk mendaftar di universitas yang berada di provinsi Gyeonggi, dan bukannya Seoul. Ketika hari pengumuman tiba dan diumumkan bahwa Hansol diterima di universitas tersebut, ia langsung meminta orangtua angkatnya untuk menyewakannya satu kamar di apartemen yang berada dekat dengan universitasnya, dan untungnya orangtua angkatnya itu langsung setuju.

Hansol butuh untuk hidup tanpa Taeyong. Hansol butuh hidup tanpa bayang-bayang Taeyong.

Selama satu tahun, Hansol hidup dengan tenang tanpa seorangpun yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan Taeyong. Semua teman-temannya tulus ingin berteman dengannya karena ia adalah Hansol, bukan karena ia adalah _Lee_ Hansol, kakak dari Lee Taeyong. Semua orang memberinya ucapan selamat untuk prestasinya, bukannya membanding-bandingkannya dengan prestasi adik angkatnya seperti biasanya. Hansol akhirnya merasa _hidup_ , dan ia bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 18 tahun, Hansol merasa bahagia.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Beberapa minggu setelah Taeyong lulus dari SMA, adik angkatnya itu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen Hansol, membawa sebuah koper dan tas besar. Dengan senyum di bibirnya, Taeyong berkata dengan nada senang dan bersemangat, bahwa ia akan tinggal dengan Hansol mulai saat itu dan seterusnya, karena ia diterima di universitas yang sama dengan Hansol. Taeyong tampak begitu bahagia, sehingga Hansol pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, meskipun senyumnya merupakan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Mungkin Hansol memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam bayang-bayang adik angkatnya.

 **Shadow**

 **Johnny, Seo** x **Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang jurusan kita menerima lebih banyak mahasiswa baru dibandingkan dengan tahun kemarin?"

Hansol hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, dan malah terfokus pada buku terbuka yang berada di tangannya.

"Hansol, ini masih awal semester, loh. Kenapa kau sudah sibuk dengan buku saja, sih? Santailah sedikit. Lagipula, mau kau membaca buku sampai mabuk pun, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan si genius Moon Taeil. Bocah itu kan seperti ensiklopedia berjalan, coba saja kau tanyakan pertanyaan _random_ seperti kapan alien akan menginvasi bumi, ia pasti akan memberimu penjelasan lengkap tentang alien dan bagaimana pendapatnya tentang alien yang menginvasi bumi. Dia sepintar itu, Sol! Tidak ada pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab."

"Aku yakin ada satu pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab."

"Apa?"

"Kapan Nakamoto Yuta bisa meng _upgrade_ otaknya sehingga ia bisa jadi agak pintar sedikit."

"Sialan. Kau kira otakku ini _software_?"

Hansol hanya terkekeh, sebelum ia kembali fokus pada bukunya, membiarkan Yuta mendumel sendiri. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di atap gedung universitas, menikmati angin segar sambil diam-diam mengamati kesibukkan para mahasiswa baru di bawah sana. Yang terakhir disebutkan merupakan aktifitas khusus untuk Yuta, karena Hansol terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya.

Nakamoto Yuta, yang biasa dipanggil Yuta oleh teman-temannya itu merupakan sahabat Hansol sejak ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas tempatnya belajar sekarang. Keduanya mengambil jurusan yang sama, memiliki jadwal yang hampir sama, dan juga sering tak sengaja duduk di samping satu sama lain. Karena itulah mereka dapat menjalin pertemanan, dan menjadi sangat dekat seperti sekarang. Bahkan teman-teman satu jurusan mereka menjuluki mereka sebagai _si kembar_ , karena kemana-mana selalu bersama dan memang paras keduanya kadang bisa terlihat cukup mirip, apalagi kalau Hansol kembali mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna cokelat yang senada dengan warna rambut Yuta seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Yuta itu mudah bergaul, humoris, dan sangat santai dalam masalah pelajaran. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hansol yang selalu canggung dengan orang baru, kalau melucu ujung-ujungnya pasti tidak akan pernah lucu, dan selalu serius dalam masalah pelajaran. Keduanya begitu berbeda, dan kadang orang-orang heran kenapa mereka bisa lengket seperti perangko begitu. Dan setiap ada orang yang bertanya kenapa Hansol dan Yuta bisa sangat dekat padahal keduanya memiliki sifat yang sangat-sangat berbeda, Yutalah yang akan menjawab dengan jawaban andalannya.

"Perbedaan diantara kamilah yang membuat kami dekat seperti ini. Karena kami benar-benar berbeda, kami jadi mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. Ketika Hansol terlalu serius dengan pelajaran, akulah yang akan mengingatkan Hansol untuk beristirahat sebentar dan bermain bersamaku. Ketika aku terlalu santai, Hansol yang akan menarik telingaku, memaksaku untuk belajar. Kami saling melengkapi, makanya kami dekat."

Dan Yuta akan sukses mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, hadiah dari Hansol karena telah mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan dan _cheesy_ seperti itu.

Kasihan Yuta, padahal dia serius.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering nyaring yang berasal dari ponsel Hansol, mengganggu keheningan diantara sepasang sahabat itu, dan juga mengganggu kegiatan Hansol yang tengah fokus membaca buku.

Hansol menghela napasnya, kesal karena diganggu ketika ia sedang sangat serius dengan bukunya itu. Tapi ia tetap saja meraih ponselnya, dan Hansol menghela napas sekali lagi ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dan helaan napas Hansol sukses membuat Yuta mengangkat alisnya heran, penasaran dengan alasan dibalik helaan napas itu.

"Halo?"

" _Hansol_ hyung _,_ hyung _dimana?_ "

"Kenapa kau bisa meneleponku, Tae? Memangnya acara mahasiswa baru sudah selesai?"

" _Kan aku yang bertanya duluan, kenapa_ hyung _malah bertanya balik?_ " Meskipun ia tidak sedang bertatapan muka dengan lawan bicaranya, Hansol tahu adik angkatnya itu pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya di sana, sebal dengan Hansol yang malah bertanya balik dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya. " _Iya, acaranya sudah selesai. Sekarang aku sedang di area kantinnya,_ hyung _. Aku lapar, tapi aku lupa bawa uang tadi pagi._ "

"Jadi maksudmu kau meneleponku karena kau ingin meminta uang dariku, begitu?"

" _Betul sekali!_ Hyung _ku ini memang pintar sekali_ ," Hansol dapat mendengar tawa Taeyong di ujung sana. " _Aku tunggu di kantin ya_ hyung _!_ "

" _Ya_ Lee Taeyong!" Hansol berseru ketika Taeyong memutus sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan apapun dari Hansol. Adiknya itu memang benar-benar.

"Siapa, Sol?"

"Adikku."

" _Hah_? Kau punya adik?"

 _Sial_. Hansol lupa bahwa ia belum pernah menceritakan tentang Taeyong sama sekali pada Yuta. Ia terlalu asyik dengan hidup bahagianya sampai ia lupa menceritakan sumber masalah di hidupnya itu pada Yuta.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku harus buru-buru ke kantin untuk memberikan uang untuk adikku. Ia sedang lapar, tapi ia tidak bawa uang sama sekali."

Hansol memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke dalam tas punggungnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Yuta yang melihatnya buru-buru bangkit juga, sesuatu yang sudah diduga Hansol karena tak mungkin Yuta mau ditinggal kalau ia sedang penasaran.

Dan Yuta sekarang pasti sedang penasaran sekali dengan sosok adik Hansol yang baru ia ketahui keberadaannya, karena selama satu tahun ia dan Hansol berteman, tidak pernah sekalipun Hansol menyebutkan bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik. Padahal Yuta sudah sering sekali bercerita tentang kakak dan adik perempuannya pada Hansol.

"Hansol, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus menceritakan semua tentang adikmu ini padaku."

Hansol hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia berjanji akan menceritakan segalanya pada Yuta. Lagipula Hansol memang merasa bahwa ia harus menceritakan _segalanya_. Bukan hanya tentang adiknya, tapi juga tentang bagaimana ia selalu hidup di dalam bayang-bayang sang adik, semua rasa frustasinya. Hansol sudah lelah menyimpan semuanya sendirian, tapi ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain, karena Hansol tidak pernah mempunya seorang teman yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya sebelum ini. Satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar baik padanya dan merupakan teman terdekatnya adalah Taeyong, dan tidak mungkin ia menceritakan semua rasa frustasinya kepada orang yang menyebabkan rasa frustasi itu, kan?

Tapi sekarang Hansol punya Yuta.

Dan Hansol tahu Yuta tulus berteman dengannya.

Ia juga tahu kalau Yuta bisa dipercaya.

Hansol sudah senang dengan kemungkinan bahwa akhirnya ia bisa bercerita pada seseorang, tapi ditengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju kantin dengan Yuta yang berjalan di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba ada rasa takut yang muncul dalam hatinya.

 _Bagaimana kalau setelah Yuta bertemu dengan Taeyong, ia memutuskan kalau Taeyong lebih menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman dibandingkan aku? Semua orang selalu lebih senang berteman dengan Taeyong. Ia lebih menyenangkan, lebih enak diajak mengobrol._

 _Bagaimana kalau Yuta meninggalkanku karena ia lebih ingin bersahabat dengan Taeyong?_

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Ini… apa? :')

Jadi, tadi pas saya lagi nulis chapter duanya **Soul City** , bukannya dapet ide buat _scene_ selanjutnya, saya malah dapet ide buat fanfic baru. Dan ini fanfic barunya. Awalnya saya mau bikin ini Jaeyong juga, tapi kok kayaknya nggak pas aja. Dan karena pair favorit kedua saya di NCT itu Johnsol, saya mutusin buat bikin fanfic ini dengan pair Johnsol yay. Apalagi setelah ngeliat kalo di ffn ini ngga ada satupun fanfic yang bener-bener fokus ke Johnsol sebagai _main couple_ nya, makin pengenlah saya bikin fanfic ini dengan Johnsol sebagai _main couple_ , dan Hansol sebagai _main focus_ nya.

Emang selain Jaeyong, pair favorit saya di NCT itu Johnsol. Suka aja ngeliat _twin towers_ itu kalo udah bareng, apalagi momen mereka berdua di NCT Life in Bangkok yang waktu Johnny langsung ngangkat Hansol pas dia nyampe di kamar hotelnya lol.

Ya sekarang sih saya cuma bisa berdoa semoga SM ngga bakal misahin Johnsol. Saya udah sedih banget pas SM misahin Yusol, masa Johnsol juga.

Anggep aja ini baru prolog, ya, belum chapter satu. Nanti chapter satunya diusahain lebih panjang dari ini, doain aja.

Dan karena _I'm basically a Jaeyong trash_ , di fanfic ini pasti tetep akan ada Jaeyong kok, _pairing_ NCT lain juga akan ada. Tapi cuma Jaeyong aja yang jadi _secondary couple_ , karena _pairing_ yang lain bakal jadi _slight_ aja.

 _Thankyou for reading_!


	2. Chapter 1

Sebelum marganya diubah menjadi _Lee_ , Hansol dulunya merupakan seorang _Ji_. Ia hanya sempat memiliki marga itu sekitar dua tahun, karena keluarga Lee mengadopsinya ketika ia berumur dua tahun dan mengubah marganya secara legal menjadi Lee. Hansol tidak begitu ingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki marga yang bukan Lee, tapi ketika ia sudah benar-benar frustasi dan tertekan karena hidup dalam bayang-bayang seorang _Lee_ Taeyong, Hansol akan mengambil sebuah buku tulis, dan menuliskan namanya dengan marga _Ji_ berkali-kali di sana. Kalau Hansol sudah sangat frustasi seperti itu, ia bisa menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas—rekornya adalah 30 lembar—untuk menulis _Ji Hansol_ berulang-ulang. Mungkin caranya menyalurkan rasa frustasinya itu terdengar berlebihan dan kekanak-kanakan, tapi cara itu dapat membantu Hansol menenangkan dirinya, membantunya untuk melupakan, meski hanya sesaat, bahwa ia adalah seorang kakak dari Lee Taeyong. Bagaimana bisa menjadi kakaknya kalau marga saja berbeda, kan?

Hansol tidak membenci orangtua angkatnya, ia juga tidak membenci Taeyong. Ia malah merasa berterimakasih, berterimakasih karena mereka mau mengadopsi dirinya, memberinya tempat yang bisa ia sebut rumah, dan bersedia menjadi orang-orang yang ia bisa sebut keluarga. Terlebih orangtua angkatnya selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, memperlakukannya sama seperti mereka memperlakukan Taeyong.

Dan Hansol tahu Taeyong sama sekali tidak bersalah. Taeyong memang tampan, memang lebih populer, memang lebih pintar, memang lebih jago berolahraga, memang lebih jago dalam bidang musik, dan semua itu bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya semua orang lebih suka Taeyong daripada Hansol. Bukan salahnya juga semua orang benar-benar terobsesi untuk membandingkan pasangan adik-kakak itu. Hansol ingat bahwa Taeyong bahkan pernah mengamuk pada orang-orang yang terus-terusan membandingkan keduanya, terus-terusan menggunakan Hansol untuk dekat dengannya. Hansol ingat Taeyong seringkali meminta maaf padanya, Taeyong bahkan pernah menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Hansol.

Karena itulah Hansol tidak bisa membenci adik angkatnya itu.

Dan Hansol tahu ia _tidak_ akan pernah bisa membenci sosok Lee Taeyong.

Atau setidaknya, Hansol _berpikir_ bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Taeyong.

 **Shadow**

 **Johnny, Seo** x **Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

Hansol hampir berteriak ngeri ketika ia sampai di kantin dan melihat sosok adik angkatnya itu yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di kantin. Ia bahkan langsung menarik tangan Yuta, tanpa mempedulikan protes yang keluar dari bibir lelaki yang berasal dari Jepang itu, dan langsung berjalan—hampir berlari—menuju sang adik.

Bukan, Hansol bukan ingin berteriak karena ia kaget adiknya itu berada di kantin universitasnya—lagipula dia kan sudah tau tentang hal itu—dan keinginannya untuk berteriak itu juga tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan rasa frustasinya menyangkut hidup dalam bayang-bayang adiknya itu, bukan.

Yang membuatnya ingin berteriak ngeri adalah sosok yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

Johnny Seo.

Mahasiswa paling terkenal di seantero universitas, semua karena wajah tampannya—padahal Hansol merasa dirinya lebih tampan—dan juga reputasinya sebagai seorang _playboy_. Johnny terkenal dengan kebiasaannya yang suka gonta-ganti pacar, satu kali setiap minggunya, dan bagaimana ia selalu membuat semua kekasihnya menangis tersedu-sedu karena diputuskan olehnya, setelah satu minggu dibuat menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia karena berhasil menjadi pacar seorang Johnny Seo. Sudah rahasia umum kalau Johnny selalu memperlakukan kekasih-kekasihnya dengan baik, membuat mereka merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang ratu—atau raja. Karena itulah, meskipun hampir semua orang di universitas sudah tahu bahwa seorang Johnny Seo adalah seorang lelaki brengsek, masih banyak yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Berharap merekalah yang dapat mengubah Johnny, membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik, lelaki yang setia pada satu pasangan—yaitu diri mereka sendiri. Harapan kosong, tentu saja, karena Hansol yakin seseorang seperti Johnny tidak akan pernah berubah.

Hansol tentu saja tidak mau adiknya menjadi mangsa Johnny yang selanjutnya. Ia tidak mau adiknya itu terjerat dalam pesona si _playboy_ nomor satu itu. Ia tidak mau melihat Taeyong menangis tersedu-sedu karena diputuskan seseorang yang brengsek seperti Johnny begitu.

"Lee Taeyong!"

Hansol menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika ia sampai di samping Taeyong, napasnya tersengal-sengal, kelelahan karena berlari, meskipun jarak larinya tidak terlalu jauh. Daridulu Hansol memang bukan seseorang yang memiliki stamina yang kuat. Yuta sendiri yang tadi jadi ikut-ikutan berlari karena ditarik oleh Hansol saja tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali, ia memang terbiasa main bola dan berlari-lari, sehingga staminanya tentu jauh lebih kuat dari Hansol.

Satu lagi perbedaan di antara pasangan _kembar_ itu.

" _Hyung_! Akhirnya sampai juga, aku hampir saja mati kelaparan," Taeyong menyambut Hansol dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia sebenarnya berniat untuk langsung meminta uang dari kakaknya itu, tapi ia teringat dengan sosok yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. "Ah, _hyung_ , ini… siapa namamu tadi? Ah ya, Johnny. Ini Johnny, dia yang mengantarkan aku kesini dan menemaniku untuk menungguimu, _hyung_. Dan Johnny _hyung_ , ini—"

"Lee Hansol dan Nakamoto Yuta, ya kan? Aku tahu kalian berdua. Salah satu temanku yang berada di jurusan yang sama dengan kalian kadang bercerita tentang Hansol dan Yuta, duo kembar di jurusan hukum."

"Duo _kembar_? _Hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya seorang saudara kembar? Aku kira aku ini adikmu, _hyung_!"

"Tidak kakak, tidak adik, ternyata sama bodohnya."

"Diam kau, _bakamoto_. Seharusnya kau introspeksi diri dulu sebelum mengomentari tingkat kecerdasan seseorang," Hansol berkata, menyentil pelan dahi sahabatnya itu. "Taeyong, selama satu tahun aku tidak ada, aku tidak mengira kau akan jadi bodoh begini."

"Aku tidak bodoh," Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena disebut bodoh oleh kakaknya itu. "Kan siapa tahu ternyata _hyung_ punya saudara kembar yang tidak kuketahui keberadaannya."

"Terserahmu, lah."

" _Hyung_ , mana uangnya? Aku sudah menunggu daritadi, tahu."

"Oh iya," Hansol teringat dengan alasannya mendatangi adiknya itu di kantin universitas, lalu ia menoleh menatap Yuta. Yuta yang ditatap langsung memutar bola matanya ketika ia mengerti arti dari tatapan sahabatnya itu. "Pinjam, _bakamoto_. Pinjam."

"Kau ini sok-sokan sekali. Kukira kau memang punya uang makanya kau langsung berlari kesini," Meskipun ia mengomel begitu, Yuta tetap mengambil dompet dari saku celananya, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang _won_ , dan memberikannya pada Hansol. "Nih."

"Terimakasih! Kau memang yang terbaik," Hansol sempat-sempatnya membuat _finger heart_ untuk Yuta, sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Taeyong. "Ini. Cepat beli makan, sana. Jangan diulangi lagi, aku kan tidak selalu bisa langsung menghampirimu untuk menyerahkan uang."

"Siap, _hyung_! _Hyung_ tunggu saja di sini dulu ya, aku tidak akan lama. Dan kau," Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk Yuta, dan yang ditatap langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kaget karena tiba-tiba ditunjuk begitu. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang _kembaran_ Hansol _hyung_ , jadi kau harus tetap tinggal. Sebentar, ya!"

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Taeyong langsung melesat menuju salah satu _stand_ makanan yang berada di area kantin tersebut, tidak mempedulikan Yuta yang masih terkaget-kaget.

Hansol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah adiknya itu. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di samping kursi yang tadi Taeyong duduki, lalu ia meraih tangan Yuta dan menariknya agar duduk di samping Johnny, satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar adikmu, Sol?"

"Ya, begitulah," Hansol mengedikkan bahunya, perasaan takut kembali hadir dalam hatinya, perasaan takut bahwa Yuta akan meninggalkannya karena Taeyong, perasaan takut bahwa setelah satu tahun merasa bebas, semua penderitaannya akan kembali hadir dalam hidupnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya begitu Taeyong bilang bahwa Lee Hansol adalah kakaknya," Johnny tiba-tiba berkata, padahal Hansol tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan _playboy_ nomor satu itu. "Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak mirip. Kalian berdua benar-benar sepasang adik dan kakak, kan?"

 _Ingin tahu sekali ya orang ini_. "Takdir. Kami berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang saudara yang tidak mirip, baik wajah maupun sifat."

"Lagipula siapa juga yang mau memiliki wajah ataupun sifat yang sama denganmu? Tampan juga, lebih tampan aku. Sifat, apalagi. Kau kan makhluk paling membosankan di dunia ini, Sol."

" _Bakamoto_ , sudah bosan hidup, ya?" Hansol mencubit lengan Yuta, membuat Yuta hampir berteriak kesakitan, tapi untungnya ia bisa menahan teriakannya itu. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan reputasinya dengan cara berteriak melengking seperti seorang gadis di tengah-tengah kantin yang sedang ramai pengunjung itu. Akhirnya, Yuta hanya bisa merengut karena rasa sakit yang ada di lengannya. Ia tidak berani membalas Hansol, karena Hansol pasti akan membalasnya lagi. Dan cubitan Hansol jauh lebih menyakitkan dari cubitan seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

"Begini," Hansol yang awalnya sibuk tertawa melihat reaksi Yuta karena cubitannya, menoleh menatap Johnny begitu ia mendengar suara pria tersebut. "Aku hanya memberitahukanmu hal ini karena kau adalah kakak dari Taeyong, dan aku merasa kau berhak tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan peduli bagaimana pendapatmu, karena aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau, meskipun kau tidak suka."

 _Perasaanku jadi buruk_. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadikan adikmu itu sebagai kekasihku."

" _Apa_?" Meskipun ia berada di kantin yang penuh dengan orang, Hansol tak repot-repot untuk menahan teriakannya. Ia bahkan kini dalam posisi berdiri dan bukan lagi duduk, sangking terkejutnya ia akan hal yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari mulut seorang Johnny Seo. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang kini menoleh menatapnya karena mendengar teriakannya. "Kau tidak mungkin serius, kan? Kau pasti bercanda! Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi kau sudah mau mendekatinya?"

"Aku hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mengetahui mana orang yang pantas kukejar, dan mana yang tidak. Adikmu itu benar-benar menarik, kau tahu? Biasanya orang-orang akan langsung luluh dalam pesonaku, tapi ia tidak. Bahkan saat aku menemaninya tadi, ia sempat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengabaikanku yang berusaha untuk mengajaknya terus mengobrol. Sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang lain yang akan selalu fokus padaku setiap kali aku berbicara dengan mereka."

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau terapi ke dokter. Kepercayaan dirimu itu benar-benar tidak sehat," Yuta berkomentar, tatapannya datar, heran dengan tingkah laku manusia satu ini. Seumur hidupnya, Yuta belum pernah sekalipun melihat seseorang yang begitu percaya diri seperti Johnny.

"Aku bukannya percaya diri, tapi memang itu kenyataannya," Johnny tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak pernah lihat aku dikejar-kejar oleh para wanita dan pria yang ingin menjadi kekasihku, walau hanya untuk seminggu, ya?"

"Tentu saja kami pernah melihatnya. Itu menjadi hiburan kami setiap minggu," Hansol menyambar. Ia kini sudah kembali dalam posisinya semula, duduk di atas kursi. "Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja keinginanmu untuk menjadikan Taeyong kekasihmu. Tidak akan ada orang waras yang ingin adiknya didekati oleh seorang Johnny Seo, dijadikan pacar, lalu dibuat menangis kejar karena diputuskan seminggu setelahnya. Tidak, aku tidak mau melihat adikku menangis karena lelaki sepertimu."

"Kali ini berbeda, Tuan Lee. Aku ingin menjadi kekasih adikmu karena aku benar-benar tertarik padanya, dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang di universitas ini. Aku tidak akan memperlakukan orang yang membuatku tertarik dengan cara yang sama seperti mantan-mantan kekasihku itu. Aku janji. Kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku kalau aku sampai membuat Taeyong menangis."

"Tidak, Tuan Seo. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Lagipula kau sendiri bilang tadi, kalau Taeyong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padamu. Kalaupun aku membiarkanmu mendekati Taeyong, akan sia-sia juga pada akhirnya, kan? Dia saja tidak merasa tertarik padamu."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak merasa tertarik pada seorang Johnny Seo, Tuan Lee," Johnny tersenyum percaya diri, membuat Yuta merasa ingin muntah karena mendengar ucapannya dan melihat senyumnya itu. "Adikmu itu mungkin saja tidak merasa tertarik padaku sekarang, tapi aku yakin setelah aku mendekatinya untuk beberapa hari, ia akan luluh dalam pesonaku. Lagipula itulah yang membuatku merasa tertarik padanya, caranya mengabaikanku membuatku merasa tertarik."

Hansol terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa seorang Johnny Seo itu memang seseorang yang percaya diri, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Johnny ternyata sepercaya diri _ini_.

 _Makin lama mengobrol dengannya makin membuatku tidak suka dengannya_ , Hansol berkata dalam hati. Dalam kepalanya, ia sedang sibuk mencari rencana yang akan menggagalkan Johnny dari usahanya untuk menjadikan Taeyong sebagai kekasihnya. Apapun caranya, ia harus menggagalkan rencana Johnny. Ia tidak mau melihat adiknya menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena seorang pria brengsek seperti Johnny. Meskipun si _playboy_ ini bilang bahwa dia akan memperlakukan Taeyong berbeda dari caranya memperlakukan mantan-mantan kekasihnya itu, Hansol tidak bisa percaya 100%.

"Baiklah, terserah," Hansol akhirnya berkata. "Silakan, kalau kau memang mau mendekati Taeyong. Lagipula kau sendiri tadi bilang, meskipun aku mengatakan tidak, kau akan tetap mendekati adikku. Terserah, kalau begitu."

" _Ya_ , Lee Hansol, kau serius? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Johnny itu—"

"Aku tahu kau memang kakak yang baik, Tuan Lee," Johnny tersenyum senang, lalu ia meraih tangan Hansol dan menggenggamnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum dilepaskan lagi. Entah mengapa, Hansol seperti merasakan suatu perasaan _aneh_ ketika Johnny menggenggam tangannya tadi, tapi ia langsung mengabaikan perasaan itu. "Aku janji aku akan memperlakukan Taeyong dengan baik, sungguh."

Hansol hanya tersenyum, dan Yuta tahu bahwa senyum di bibir sahabatnya itu adalah sebuah senyum paksaan. Meskipun mereka baru satu tahun berteman, Yuta sudah hafal perbedaan antara senyum tulus dan senyum terpaksa Hansol.

"Aku pegang janjimu," Hansol berhenti sesaat, "karena aku percaya bahwa kau akan memperlakukan adikku dengan baik, aku ingin menawarkan bantuan."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Hansol—"

"Taeyong itu anak yang cukup sulit, dia bukan orang yang mudah menyukai orang lain," Hansol menjelaskan. "Karena itulah, cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan hatinya adalah dengan mengetahui semua hal tentang Taeyong, mulai dari kesukaannya, ketidaksukaannya, hobinya, kebiasaannya, dan lain-lain. Kau harus tahu semua itu kalau kau mau mendapatkan hati Taeyong, Tuan Seo. Dan satu-satunya yang tahu semua hal tentang Taeyong adalah aku."

"Jadi, maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Taeyong, aku akan memberitahu semua hal tentang adikku itu padamu sedikit demi sedikit, sampai pada akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkannya," Hansol melanjutkan, senyum sudah hilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. "Tapi kalau sampai aku melihat Taeyong menangis setelah kau mendapatkannya, kau habis di tanganku, Tuan Seo."

"Tawaran yang menarik," Johnny menampilkan senyum miring andalannya itu lagi. Ia meraih tangan Hansol sekali lagi, dan kali ini untuk menjabat tangannya. "Aku terima bantuanmu. Dan tenang saja, Tuan Lee. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Hansol buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Johnny, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan perasaan _aneh_ yang ia rasakan setiap kali tangannya itu bersentuhan dengan tangan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yuta yang sedaritadi hanya memandangi interaksi di antara Johnny dan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, bingung sekaligus khawatir dengan sikap dan keputusan Hansol.

 _Lee Hansol, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?_

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Chapter dua akhirnya selesai, yay! Sebenernya chapter ini selesainya lebih dulu daripada chapter dua **Soul City** , tapi karena takut kecepetan (?) apdet, jadi diundur dulu, tapi karena SC udah dilanjut, saya mutusin buat apdet chapter ini hari ini juga. Btw, hari ini SMTOWN V in Osaka ya? Hadu gaada Rookies sih, padahal saya kangen banget liat Johnny, Hansol, Jeno, Jaemin dkk. di atas stage lagi :')

Sebenernya sih saya kurang puas sama chapter ini, soalnya kebanyakkan dialog daripada narasi, ya nggak sih? Kurang sreg aja rasanya kalo kebanyakan dialog, tapi ya idenya adanya begini, mau gimana lagi. Semoga kalian tetep suka, ya. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan, ada typo, atau ada yang kurang sreg, atau ada karakter yang menurut kalian OOC banget disini. Doain saya semoga chapter tiganya bisa lebih baik dari chapter dua ini ya, Aamiin :')

Oiya, makasih banyak buat yang udah review, favs, maupun follow, ya! Maaf saya belom bisa bales review, ini aja nulisnya disela-sela kesibukkan daftar les sana-sini #curhat. _Nevertheless_ , terimakasih sekali lagi!

#JohnSolDebut2k16

 _Thankyou for reading_!


	3. Chapter 2

Hansol paling anti kalau disuruh menceritakan tentang kisah cinta pertamanya.

Teman-temannya kadang mengejeknya, berkata kalau Hansol selalu berbohong setiap kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun menceritakan tentang cinta pertamanya itu, bahkan Yuta saja tidak pernah mendengar cerita tentang cinta pertama Hansol. Setiap kali teman-temannya mulai membahas tentang cinta pertama mereka, Hansol hanya akan ikut mengomentari atau tertawa, tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang kisahnya sendiri. Hal itu tentu membuat teman-temannya penasaran, tapi Hansol selalu menolak untuk membuka mulutnya.

Tidak, Hansol tidak berbohong ketika dia bilang kalau dia sudah pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Ia pernah, sekali. Hanya sekali, dan sudah cukup untuk membuat Hansol takut jatuh cinta. Ia tidak ingin mengalami rasa sakit itu lagi. Sudah cukup satu kali itu saja.

 **Shadow**

 **Johnny, Seo** x **Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sungguh? Wah. Keren."

"Aku serius, Hansol!" Yuta berkata, seraya mengambil ponsel yang sedaritadi menyita semua perhatian Hansol. Terdapat raut serius di wajah Yuta, sampai-sampai ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kesal di wajah Hansol ketika ia mengambil ponselnya itu dari genggamannya. "Dengar, kau tahu reputasi Johnny, kan? Dia bukan pria baik-baik, Sol."

"Aku tahu, Yuta. Begini-begini aku tidak pernah ketinggalan gosip ya, apalagi gosip-gosip tentang seorang Johnny Seo. Sekarang, kembalikan ponselku."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau malah mau membantunya untuk mendekati adikmu? Kau tidak sayang pada adikmu itu, ya? Jangan-jangan kau memiliki dendam tersendiri padanya? Atau—"

"Kau ini berisik sekali, sih!" Hansol menghela nafasnya, merebut kembali ponselnya yang berada di genggaman Yuta. "Tentu saja aku sayang pada adikku, mana mungkin aku tidak sayang?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menawarkan bantuan pada Johnny?"

Hansol menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak akan benar-benar _membantu_ Johnny. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati adikku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk _pura-pura_ membantunya. Aku akan memberitahunya informasi-informasi salah tentang Taeyong, seperti mengatakan bahwa Taeyong sangat suka menonton film horror, padahal sebenarnya anak itu bisa terus-terusan mengumpat sepanjang film dan _ngambek_ pada siapapun yang membuatnya menonton film horror. Pokoknya aku akan membuat Taeyong benar-benar tidak menyukainya sampai mustahil bagi Johnny untuk mendapatkan adikku."

Yuta terdiam, dirinya membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memproses perkataan Hansol. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai senyum merekah di wajah Yuta, dan Hansol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya pada sahabatnya itu. Ia agak kesal karena Yuta sempat meragukannya seperti barusan.

"Aku memang seharusnya tidak meragukanmu," Yuta menepuk-nepuk pundak Hansol. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin dengan suka rela membantu si _playboy_ nomor satu itu untuk mendekati adikmu. Aku tahu sahabatku ini masih waras."

Hansol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya malas, tatapannya kembali terfokus pada layar ponselnya, lebih tepatnya pada percakapan antara dirinya dan adiknya di _kakaotalk_.

Hansol dan Yuta saat ini sedang berada di dalam kelas, namun dosen yang seharusnya mengajar mereka belum juga datang, padahal 30 menit sudah berlalu. Sedangkan Taeyong, meskipun ia sudah tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun dan Hansol sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat, Taeyong tetap bersikeras untuk menunggui kakaknya itu sampai selesai. Hansol yang tahu bahwa adiknya itu memang sangat keras kepala dan tak akan mengubah pendiriannya apapun yang terjadi, hanya bisa membiarkannya menunggu di taman universitas sampai jadwalnya selesai—yang kira-kira masih satu jam lagi.

Sejak pertama kali Hansol mengenal Taeyong, sosok adik angkatnya itu memang sudah menjadi seorang pribadi yang keras kepala, dan terkadang egois, terutama ketika sisi perfeksionisnya mulai muncul. Ia selalu ingin semua hal dalam hidupnya untuk berjalan sesuai kehendaknya. Taeyong tidak suka kekalahan, ia tidak suka dengan yang namanya kekecewaan. Karena itulah adiknya itu sesungguhnya tipe orang yang realistis, selalu berusaha untuk tidak berharap pada sesuatu, terutama pada hal-hal yang belum pasti. Namun ketika Taeyong tahu bahwa kesempatannya besar pada suatu hal, ia akan berusaha keras, akan melakukan _apapun_ , untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut.

Dulu—bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang masih—Hansol selalu iri pada Taeyong. Ia terkenal dengan sebutannya sebagai sosok _sempurna_ di kalangan teman-teman dan guru-gurunya di sekolah dulu, semua karena bakatnya di bidang akademik dan olahraga. Ia iri karena Taeyong selalu tampil percaya diri dan menonjol secara natural, ia juga iri karena Taeyong begitu disukai oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia iri karena Taeyong memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang begitu luas, dan bisa disebut sebagai salah satu siswa paling populer di sekolah. Bahkan ketika Taeyong mulai menunjukkan kekurangannya—keras kepala, kadang egois, terlalu realistis sampai kadang tidak mau berusaha—semua orang seakan-akan kompak untuk pura-pura tidak melihatnya, dan tetap menganggap Taeyong sebagai sosok sempurna yang tidak memiliki kekurangan satupun.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Taeyong, Hansol tentu saja kalah.

Hansol itu pemalu, kaku, dan canggung di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tidak pernah bisa membuka percakapan lebih dulu, karena itulah ia memiliki kesulitan untuk berteman dengan orang-orang baru. Karena itulah Hansol benci perubahan dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di zona nyamannya. Ia lebih suka mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, membaca buku atau tidur seharian, daripada melihat dunia luar dan membuat teman baru. Prestasi akademik dan olahraganya juga biasa-biasa saja. Hanya ada dua bidang dimana ia bisa mengungguli Taeyong; Matematika dan Bahasa.

Taeyong, meskipun masih bisa mengerjakannya, selalu benci Matematika. Sedangkan Hansol, menganggap Matematika sebagai teman terbaiknya setelah buku-bukunya dan Yuta. Ia senang angka, meski tentu ia lebih senang dengan huruf-huruf di bukunya. Bahkan dulu, ada saat-saat dimana Hansol selalu menggumamkan tabel perkalian setiap kali ia mulai merasa tertekan. Dulu menggumamkan tabel perkalian bisa membuat Hansol melupakan masalahnya, dan mengalihkan fokusnya dari hal yang membuatnya tertekan.

Sedangkan Bahasa, sudah jelas bahwa Hansol memang lebih unggul, bahkan sejak ia dan Taeyong masih kecil. Taeyong selalu mengeluh setiap kali ia disuruh untuk belajar membaca dan menulis, sedangkan Hansol akan berinisiatif sendiri untuk mulai belajar. Setiap kali ada ulangan Bahasa, baik Korea maupun Inggris, nilai Hansol akan lebih tinggi dari nilai Taeyong. Taeyong tipe orang yang lebih suka menonton daripada membaca, dan Hansol kebalikannya.

"Hei," Hansol tersadar dari lamunannya begitu merasakan tepukan pada bahunya, yang tidak lain berasal dari Yuta. Hansol sendiri bahkan sesungguhnya tidak sadar bahwa ia melamun dengan pandangan tertuju pada layar ponselnya sejak tiga menit yang lalu. "Melamunkan apa, sih?"

Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

Yuta menatap Hansol dalam diam untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke depan, ke arah papan tulis yang berada di depan kelas. "Hansol, kau itu menganggapku sahabatmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Apa-apaan sih pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Sahabat seharusnya selalu berbagi, Sol. Berbagi _masalah_ , berbagi _rahasia_. Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakan masalah atau rahasiamu pada orang yang kau sebut sahabat, berarti orang itu sebenarnya bukan sahabatmu. Karena kau tidak benar-benar mempercayainya."

Selesai mendengar ucapan Yuta, Hansol mulai sibuk bermain dengan jari-jarinya, kebiasaan seorang Hansol kalau sudah merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Aku tahu aku salah karena aku tidak bercerita padamu tentang Taeyong."

"Bukan itu saja. Kau kira aku tidak sadar, kalau kau selama ini jarang sekali menceritakan masalah-masalahmu kepadaku? Setiap kali kau terlihat sedih dan aku bertanya ada apa denganmu, kau pasti akan menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab bahwa kau tidak apa-apa. Aku kira kau hanya belum siap mengatakannya padaku, jadi aku membiarkanmu dan menunggumu sampai kau siap bercerita. Tapi kau tidak pernah bercerita, Hansol. Selalu aku yang bercerita padamu. Selalu aku yang memberitahumu tentang setiap detail dalam hidupku, bahkan tentang hal-hal tidak penting seperti warna favorit setiap anggota keluargaku. Selalu aku yang datang kepadamu untuk menceritakan semua masalahku, sedangkan kau tidak pernah. Aku mulai merasa seperti seorang sahabat yang tidak berguna, kau tahu?"

"Aku…" Hansol terdiam, berusaha untuk mencari kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Yuta. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap sahabatnya itu, karena ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menghadapi ekspresi sedih di wajah Yuta.

Meskipun dirinya merupakan seseorang yang cukup bagus dalam bidang Bahasa, Hansol tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seseorang dengan baik dan benar. Ia lebih memilih untuk mencurahkan semua perasaannya di dalam sebuah jurnal, lalu menyimpannya di laci yang terkunci, dan kuncinya pun hanya bisa ditemukan oleh Hansol seorang. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman untuk memberitahu orang lain tentang masalahnya, dan sebagian besar adalah karena ia sebetulnya tidak pernah punya seseorang yang bisa ia ceritakan tentang segala perasaan dan masalahnya. Selama ini hidupnya berputar di sekeliling keluarga angkatnya dan teman-temannya yang sebagian besar tidak tulus berteman dengannya, dan ia tidak pernah punya seseorang yang mau mendengarkan semua ceritanya dengan sabar dan menyimpannya tanpa memberitahunya pada siapapun. Taeyong sebenarnya bisa menjadi seseorang itu, kalau saja sebagian besar masalah Hansol tidak disebabkan oleh dirinya. Orangtuanya, meskipun ia yakin mereka menyayanginya dengan tulus, juga tidak mungkin ia ceritakan tentang rasa tertekannya yang disebabkan oleh anak _kandung_ mereka.

Hansol tidak pernah punya seseorang yang bisa ia percaya, seseorang yang bisa ia ceritakan tentang apapun dalam hidupnya, dan karena itulah ia terbiasa untuk menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Kehadiran Yuta merupakan hal baru baginya. Hal asing, dan butuh beberapa waktu sampai Hansol bisa terbiasa memiliki seseorang yang tulus berteman dengannya seperti Yuta. Hansol tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran seseorang seperti Yuta, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia menutup dirinya dari sosok sahabatnya itu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia memperlakukan sahabatnya itu sama saja dengan cara ia memperlakukan teman-temannya yang lain. Selalu tertutup.

Perbedaan antara hubungannya dan Yuta dengan hubungannya dan teman-temannya yang lain adalah, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda asal Jepang itu, dan hanya Yuta-lah yang ia perbolehkan untuk datang ke apartemennya. Hanya itu saja.

Hansol benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," Hansol kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku hanya, terlalu terbiasa menyimpan segalanya sendiri. Maaf, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sahabat yang lebih baik. Dan tentang adikku, meskipun aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentangnya padamu karena aku lupa dan terlalu asyik dengan kehidupan universitas, aku tahu sebenarnya aku _sengaja_. Aku sengaja tidak menceritakan tentang Taeyong kepadamu. Dan alasannya karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Yuta. Maafkan aku."

" _Sengaja_?"

Hansol menggigit bibirnya gugup. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan segalanya tentang Taeyong dan hidupnya kepada Yuta. Lagipula, sepertinya dosennya hari ini tidak akan masuk ke kelas. Jadi ia punya satu jam bebas untuk bercerita pada Yuta tanpa diganggu siapapun.

"Begini…"

* * *

"Johnny _hyung_ , memangnya kau tidak ada kelas sama sekali?"

 _Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku rela bolos demi bisa bersamamu_. "Tidak. Kenapa memangnya? Kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku?"

"Tidak, sih," Taeyong yang saat itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di taman universitas dengan Johnny yang duduk di sampingnya berkata seraya tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula aku tidak suka sendirian. Jadi aku sesungguhnya merasa berterimakasih karena Johnny _hyung_ mau menemaniku selama menunggui Hansol _hyung_."

 _Info pertama dari Hansol ternyata benar. Taeyong tidak suka sendirian. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar bisa dipercaya._ "Aku juga senang bisa menemanimu begini."

 _Kalau begini terus, tidak akan makan waktu lama sampai Taeyong akan menjadi milikku. Dengan bantuan Hansol, aku pasti akan berhasil menjadikan Taeyong kekasihku._

 _Terimakasih Hansol, kau malaikat penyelamatku._

Johnny tersenyum lebar karena pikiran-pikiran yang berada dalam otaknya saat itu, dan juga karena perasaan bahagianya bisa berada di dekat Taeyong, mahasiswa baru di universitasnya yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa jam, tapi mampu membuatnya merasa begitu tertarik. Mampu membuat seorang Johnny begitu menginginkannya.

Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Johnny Seo selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau, dan seorang Lee Taeyong bukanlah pengecualian. Ia biasanya bukan tipe orang yang mengejar-ngejar seseorang, tapi demi Taeyong, demi lelaki yang membuatnya tertarik ini, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

Lee Taeyong pasti akan menjadi miliknya. Apapun yang terjadi, Taeyong harus menjadi milik seorang Johnny Seo.

* * *

"Halo, _hyung_?"

" _Jaehyun! Sedang istirahat, ya?_ "

"Iya. Baru saja bel istirahat berbunyi. _Hyung_ sendiri sedang apa? Kegiatan mahasiswa barumu sudah selesai?"

" _Eum! Aku sekarang sedang menunggu Hansol_ hyung _¸ia sedang ada kelas._ "

" _Hyung_ , se-sayang itu ya dengan Hansol _hyung_? Kau kan benci menunggu. Apalagi menunggu sendirian."

" _Untungnya aku tidak sendiri, Jae. Aku ditemani seorang senior teman kakakku. Ia baik mau menemaniku, tapi karena aku ingin meneleponmu sebentar, aku izin padanya ke toilet agar bisa meneleponmu._ "

Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putih itu tersenyum, membayangkan sosok yang berada di ujung sambungan telepon, _mantan_ kakak kelasnya yang sudah dekat dengannya selama beberapa bulan belakangan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _hyung_. Kangen."

Senyum di wajah lelaki tinggi itu melebar ketika mendengar tawa di ujung sana. " _Aku juga kangen Jaehyun. Jae, sudah dulu, ya? Tidak enak meninggalkan seniorku ini lama-lama. Nanti malam kalau sempat aku telepon lagi, dah!_ "

"Dah, _hyung_ ," Ketika sambungan telepon dimatikan, senyuman yang berada di wajah lelaki itu hilang sudah, tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar yang memang lebih sering berada di wajahnya itu.

"Jae, sudah berapa bulan? Mau sampai kapan kau hanya mendekatinya tanpa usaha lebih? Ingat, Jae, batas waktunya hanya satu tahun."

"Tentu saja aku ingat," Jaehyun, nama dari lelaki tinggi itu berkata dengan nada dingin. "Aku tidak mungkin melupakan batas waktu dari taruhan dengan hadiah seperti itu. Sabar saja, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 _Yay_ , ini chapter tiganya. Maaf ya agak lama _update_ nya, saya udah masuk sekolah jadi waktu udah berkurang buat nulis fanfic, apalagi saya niat banget mau naikin nilai tahun ini, biar bisa dapet ikut dan dapet jalur undangan nanti dua tahun lagi. Jadi meskipun baru masuk, saya udah sibuk banget belajar. Doain aja, ya.

Untuk teman-teman di grup Jaeyong _shipper_ , maaf banget loh ya waktu itu ternyata jadinya ke _left_ beneran. Line error beneran ternyata, temen-temen di situ ilang semua, jadi sedih. Maaf juga minta maafnya malah disini(?).

Oiya, ini mungkin telat banget tapi… saya nangis pas liat bagian Taeyong di ep. 0 aBOUT NCT127. Yaampun _ultimate bias_ saya :') Sedih liat dia sampe nangis gitu, apalagi masih ada aja yang nyinyir, pake bilang itu nangisnya _fake_ lah, ngga tulus lah, apa lah. Ya oke, kalau mau ngga suka sama Taeyong gapapa, ngga ada yang maksa untuk suka juga, tapi ngga usah sampe ninggalin _hate comments_ kali? Hidupnya negatif banget kah sampe ninggalin _hate comments_ begitu buat orang yang bahkan kenal aja nggak? Kalo nggak suka yaudah, silakan, abaikan aja keberadaan Taeyong, anggep dia ngga ada di NCT, ngga usah sampe nulis _hate comment_ yang panjang banget itu. Situ _fans_ apa _haters_ sih sebenernya, sempet-sempetnya nulis kayak begituan buat orang yang katanya Anda benci. Lucu.

Makasih ya buat yang udah _review_ , _favorite_ , dan _follow_ fanfic ini! Makasih banyak, maaf belom bales _review_ loh. Padahal udah pengen nyempet-nyempetin buat bales _review_ tapi… ya begitu. Maaf banget.

PS. Setiap kali nulis di _word_ itu rasanya udah panjang loh nulis setiap chapter tuh. Tapi kenapa pas dipindahin ke ffn jadi keliatan pendek banget gitu, ya... :')

 _Thankyou for reading_!


	4. Chapter 3

Namanya Kim Jonghyun.

Senior Hansol dulu ketika di sekolah menengah atas, seseorang yang dapat ia kenal karena mereka merupakan anggota dari tim majalah sekolah. Senior yang juga kebetulan adalah cinta pertama Hansol, seseorang yang ia sukai sejak ia resmi menjadi anggota tim majalah sekolah di tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, pada awalnya.

Ia berteman baik dengan Jonghyun, keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, terutama ketika _deadline_ sudah dekat, semua karena Jonghyun yang memegang jabatan sebagai seorang _editor_ , dan Hansol yang sering menerima tugas untuk menulis artikel karena kemampuan menulisnya yang memang cukup bagus itu. Selain sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, Jonghyun juga sering berlaku baik padanya, dan memperlakukannya lebih _spesial_ dari junior-juniornya yang lain. Membuat Hansol salah paham dan mengira bahwa Jonghyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Mengira bahwa Jonghyun tulus padanya, tulus memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Nyatanya, Jonghyun sama saja seperti yang lain.

Jonghyun sudah jatuh pada pesona Taeyong sejak hari dimana ia melihatnya di upacara penerimaan murid baru, namun karena Taeyong yang terlihat begitu _sempurna_ , Jonghyun jadi tak berani untuk mendekatinya, meskipun ia ingin sekali dapat berkenalan dengan Taeyong dan menjadi temannya, atau lebih bagus lagi kalau bisa menjadi lebih dari teman. Jonghyun sama sekali tak tahu cara mendekati Taeyong karena ia tak mengenal satu pun orang yang dapat mengenalkannya pada sosok juniornya yang dapat menangkap perhatiannya itu, lalu tiba-tiba Lee Hansol datang. Dengan malu-malu memperkenalkan diri di depan semua anggota tim majalah sekolah, dan Jonghyun dengan jelas menangkap beberapa bisikan para juniornya, yang berkata bahwa Hansol adalah kakak dari Lee Taeyong, si anak tahun pertama Lee Taeyong yang mampu menyedot perhatian semua murid-murid di sekolah karena parasnya yang terlalu tampan dan kadang tampak tak nyata, serta otak cemerlangnya yang membuatnya menonjol di kelas.

Jonghyun langsung merasa begitu senang dengan kedatangan Hansol, karena ia merasa bahwa akhirnya akan ada seseorang yang dapat membantunya untuk mendekati Taeyong. Dan begitulah, ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Hansol lebih dulu, dan ketika ia merasa bahwa dirinya dan Hansol sudah benar-benar dekat, ia meminta pemuda tinggi dengan mata bambi itu untuk mengenalkannya pada Taeyong.

Menghancurkan hati Hansol tanpa ampun, yang sudah terlanjur berharap lebih pada sosok seniornya itu. Yang sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam.

 _Selalu Taeyong._

 _Selalu._

 **Shadow**

 **Johnny, Seo** x **Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

"Aku bukan kakak kandung Taeyong. 18 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Lee mengadopsiku dari salah satu panti asuhan di Seoul, tempat aku ditinggalkan secara tak bertanggung-jawab oleh orangtua asliku, hanya dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama dan tanggal lahirku. Keluarga Lee saat itu belum memiliki anak, padahal mereka sudah menikah selama empat tahun. Mereka mengadopsiku karena takut kalau ibu angkatku ternyata tidak bisa mengandung, dan mereka tidak ingin tidak memiliki anak sama sekali. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang _Ji_ Hansol yang saat itu berumur dua tahun, dan mengubah namanya secara legal menjadi _Lee_ Hansol. Putra keluarga Lee yang pertama."

Hansol tertawa kecil ketika melihat raut terkejut di wajah Yuta, namun tawanya itu berganti menjadi seulas senyum sayang ketika ia mengingat semua hal yang ia alami bersama keluarga angkatnya. "Orangtua angkatku begitu baik padaku, mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri, bahkan setelah Taeyong hadir, mereka tidak merubah sikap mereka padaku sama sekali. Aku sebenarnya sempat takut, takut kalau orangtua angkatku itu akan membuangku begitu saja karena akhirnya mereka memiliki anak mereka sendiri, tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka tetap baik padaku, dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku sangat beruntung, karena telah diadopsi oleh pasangan terbaik di dunia."

Hansol tahu Yuta sangat ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar dan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan padanya, tapi Yuta menahan dirinya karena ia tahu Hansol belum selesai bercerita. Yuta memang pendengar yang baik, dan Hansol menyesal karena ia tak menceritakan segalanya pada Yuta lebih awal. Ia seharusnya mempercayai sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Meskipun orangtuaku menyayangiku sama dengan cara mereka menyayangi Taeyong, keluargaku yang lain tak begitu. Nenek dan kakekku, serta paman dan bibi, semuanya beralih pada Taeyong. Mereka yang awalnya selalu memujiku dan memperlakukanku seperti cucu dan keponakan favorit mereka, mengabaikanku setelah Taeyong lahir. Mereka juga mulai membandingkanku dengan Taeyong, selalu memuji Taeyong, dan tidak pernah sekalipun memujiku. Begitu pula ketika Taeyong sudah cukup umur untuk masuk sekolah, dan ia masuk sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku awalnya dengan bangga memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai adikku, tapi Taeyong memang seseorang yang menonjol secara natural, dan ia juga memiliki kemampuan bersosialisasi yang baik, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai sebagian besar teman-temanku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya, meskipun ia satu tahun lebih muda. Semua orang lebih memilih Taeyong dibandingkan aku, dan sejak kecil, aku sudah hidup dibalik bayang-bayangnya. Aku tak pernah dikenal sebagai diriku sendiri, tapi aku selalu dikenal sebagai kakak dari seorang Lee Taeyong."

Seulas senyum sedih tampak di wajah Hansol, mengingat semua hal-hal yang terjadi padanya dulu, mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk yang kerap kali membuatnya merasa tertekan. "Karena itulah aku tak mau bercerita tentang Taeyong padamu. Aku takut kau ingin bertemu dengannya, lalu ketika kau sudah bertemu, kau merasa bahwa Taeyong lebih asyik dibandingkan aku dan kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan beralih menjadi sahabat Taeyong. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Kau satu-satunya sahabat yang aku punya, kau tahu? Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah tulus ingin berteman denganku. Semua orang hanya ingin berteman denganku karena aku adalah kakak dari Taeyong, dan mereka hanya ingin menggunakan aku sebagai jembatan penghubung antara mereka dan adik angkatku itu."

Hansol menghela napasnya ketika ia selesai bercerita, perasaan berat muncul di hatinya. Selama satu tahun ini ia sudah begitu bahagia, ia bertemu dengan Yuta, dengan beberapa temannya yang lain, dan ia tak pernah merasa khawatir sama sekali setiap kali ia menerima nilai hasil ujiannya, karena tak akan ada yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan nilai-nilai ujian Taeyong.

Hansol kira setidaknya ia bisa melanjutkan hidup bahagianya selama sisa masa-masa kuliahnya karena ia mengira bahwa Taeyong akan masuk salah satu universitas top di Seoul, dan bukannya universitas yang sama dengannya.

Kedatangan Taeyong membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Rasanya seperti ditarik kembali secara paksa ke bumi setelah kau terbang begitu tinggi dengan senangnya.

Hansol terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, sampai-sampai ia tersentak kaget ketika merasa tubuhnya ditarik, dan tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan lengan Yuta yang melingkar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Sahabatnya itu memeluknya, dan muncul semburat merah di pipi Hansol ketika ia menyadari hal itu.

Bukan, Hansol bukan malu karena dipeluk oleh Yuta. Lagipula sahabatnya yang satu itu kan benar-benar suka _skinship_ , mereka sudah sering berpelukan sebelumnya, berpelukan bukanlah hal asing bagi mereka.

Hansol hanya malu karena Yuta memeluknya di dalam kelas, dimana terdapat banyak pasang mata yang dapat melihat pelukan mereka itu.

Meskipun Hansol dan Yuta sudah sering berpelukan, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya di tempat ramai sebelumnya, karena Hansol pasti akan sudah lebih dulu memukul Yuta sebelum pemuda asal Jepang itu dapat memeluknya di depan publik.

Kali ini Hansol mengaku lalai.

" _Bakamoto_ , cepat lepas! Malu tahu, ini kan di tempat umum!"

"Tidak mau, kau benar-benar enak dipeluk."

" _Ya_!" Hansol menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak tepat di telinga Yuta, dan akhirnya memilih untuk mencubit lengan sahabatnya itu dengan keras. Rupanya caranya itu berhasil, karena Yuta langsung melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Hansol, diikuti dengan teriakkan keras yang membuat hampir seisi kelas menoleh padanya. Yuta hanya bisa meringis malu, dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu ketenangan kelas. Untungnya para penghuni kelas sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Yuta yang memang kadang susah dimengerti itu, jadi mereka hanya tersenyum maklum dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau ini padahal disayang, tapi malah membalasnya dengan cubitan andalanmu itu, benar-benar tak tahu berterimakasih," Yuta mendumel sembari mengelus-ngelus bekas cubitan yang ditinggalkan oleh Hansol di lengannya. Hansol yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

" _Ji_ Hansol," Hansol memandang Yuta dengan tatapan heran setelah sahabatnya itu mengucapkan nama aslinya secara perlahan, dengan senyum aneh yang berada di wajahnya. "Ji Hansol, Ji Hansol, Ji Hansol."

"Yuta, kau ini kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba menyeramkan begini?" Hansol bertanya, seraya beringsut di atas kursinya untuk sedikit menjauhi sahabatnya yang masih memasang senyum aneh itu di wajahnya. Kalau Yuta bukan sahabatnya dan Hansol tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan, ia pasti akan langsung lari, kabur dari Yuta karena senyumnya saat ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Seperti senyum seorang _psycopath_ atau orang mesum yang memiliki niat tidak baik.

Hansol mengerutkan dahinya ketika bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Yuta malah mengusak rambutnya, dan setelahnya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya berulangkali, senyumnya kini tergantikan dengan seulas senyum sayang.

"Kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar sayang padamu, kan?"

"Hah?"

 _Kenapa Yuta malah seperti sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku begini._

"Walaupun aku baru mengenalmu dalam setahun terakhir, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Meskipun di Jepang sana aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabat terbaikku hanya karena sahabatku ini membosankan dan kaku, aku tidak sekejam itu."

"Aku harusnya merasa terharu, tapi entah kenapa setelah mendengar kata _membosankan_ dan _kaku_ , entah mengapa aku malah jadi kesal."

Yuta tertawa kencang begitu mendengar ucapan Hansol, tak mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang kembali menjatuhkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Yuta dan Hansol. Yuta memang sering menjadi pusat perhatian karena tingkahnya yang aneh bin ajaib, jadi ia sudah terbiasa. Bahkan orang-orang sering bilang bahwa urat malu Yuta sudah putus, makanya ia tak pernah merasa malu.

Hansol yang sesungguhnya tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian, mau tak mau harus menerima nasibnya ditatap oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata setiap kali Yuta mulai bersikap aneh, semua karena ia selalu menempel pada Yuta, atau sebenarnya, Yuta yang selalu menempel padanya. Yuta itu senang sekali mengekor Hansol kemana pun ia pergi, bahkan perpustakaan, yang notabene merupakan gedung yang paling tidak disukai oleh Yuta di seluruh penjuru universitas.

Yuta tidak suka pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi ia sering menginjakkan kaki di gedung tersebut, semua karena sahabatnya yang menganggap perpustakaan sebagai rumah keduanya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Ji Hansol mulai sekarang."

"Namaku sudah bukan Ji Hansol sejak 18 tahun yang lalu, Yuta. Namaku Lee Hansol. _Lee_."

"Biar. Lagipula aku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama spesial, dan aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang memanggilmu dengan marga aslimu itu."

"Kau—Terserah. Tapi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan marga itu di depan Taeyong. Ia tak akan suka."

* * *

 **Johnny Seo**

 _Hai! Ini Johnny, Johnny Seo._

Hansol baru saja selesai mandi, dan bahkan sekarang ia masih dalam proses mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya itu berbunyi singkat, lalu layarnya menyala dan menampilkan sebuah pesan yang masuk di aplikasi _kakaotalk_ nya. Hansol kira pesan itu berasal dari Yuta, karena memang Yuta sering sekali mengirim banyak stiker kepada Hansol melalui _kakaotalk_ , men _spam_ ponsel Hansol dengan stiker-stiker tak pentingnya, dan seringkali membuat Hansol terpaksa men _silent_ ponselnya karena merasa terganggu dengan bunyi yang terus-terus terdengar.

Karena itulah Hansol langsung mengerutkan dahinya, begitu melihat nama Johnny Seo terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia memang sempat bertukar _kakaotalk_ dengan Johnny tadi siang, tapi ia tak mengira bahwa Johnny akan mengiriminya pesan hari itu juga.

 **Lee Hansol**

 _Iya, sudah tahu. Nama Johnny Seo tertera dengan jelas, kok. Aku masih bisa melihat._

 **Johnny Seo**

 _Haha, lucu, lucu_

 _Besok kau ada kelas siang tidak?_

Hansol berpikir sesaat sebelum jarinya mulai mengetik jawaban untuk Johnny, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat jadwal kelasnya untuk besok.

 **Lee Hansol**

 _Tidak, aku hanya ada kelas pagi. Kenapa?_

 **Johnny Seo**

 _Ayo jalan-jalan, aku akan menunggu di kantin._

Kerutan di dahi Hansol makin jelas terlihat ketika ia membaca pesan terakhir Johnny, tak mengerti apa motif dari lelaki yang baru hari ini resmi dikenalnya itu. _Jalan-jalan? Untuk apa?_

 **Lee Hansol**

 _Maksudmu kau ingin aku membawa Taeyong untuk jalan-jalan bersama? Bertiga, begitu?_

 **Johnny Seo**

 _Tidak, kita berdua saja. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Taeyong, aku butuh bantuanmu_.

Mulut Hansol membentuk huruf O ketika ia akhirnya paham maksud dari _playboy_ nomor satu di universitasnya itu. Ia kira Johnny tiba-tiba tak lagi menyukai Taeyong dan merubah targetnya kepada dirinya, yang untungnya tidak terjadi. Hansol tidak mau kalau sampai-sampai ia menjadi target dari seorang Johnny Seo.

Lagipula Johnny bukan tipenya. Hansol tidak suka pada pria yang suka gonta-ganti pacar seperti Johnny.

 **Lee Hansol**

 _Hm, mau kemana?_

 **Johnny Seo**

 _Ke mall? Entahlah. Pikirkan saja besok, yang penting sekarang kau mau atau tidak._

 **Lee Hansol**

 _Hm, boleh. Tapi traktir aku makan, bantuanku tidak gratis._

Johnny hanya membalas pesan Hansol dengan stiker tanda ia setuju, dan Hansol memutuskan bahwa itu adalah akhir dari _chat_ mereka. Bibirnya tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah senyuman, memikirkan fakta bahwa besok ia akan makan gratis.

Siapa yang tidak senang dengan barang gratisan? Hansol, meskipun orangtua angkatnya itu sangat berkecukupan, tetap suka setiap kali ia mendapat traktiran, atau barang-barang gratis dari siapa pun. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak pernah memaksa untuk ditraktir atau diberi barang.

" _Hyung_ , makan malam sudah siap!"

Hansol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya begitu mendengar seruan itu, seruan yang berasal dari arah dapur, tempat adiknya sedang memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri dan Hansol. Hansol menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas, lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur, kembali berusaha untuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang setia berada di tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar rindu masakanmu, Tae," Hansol berkata ketika ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang makan, menatap makan malam yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan senang. "Ah, _kalguksu_! Pantas saja kau memasak lama sekali."

"Mulai sekarang, karena kita sudah tinggal bersama, aku akan memasak makan malam setiap hari, _hyung_. Aku dengar dari Yuta _hyung_ kalau kau selalu memesan makanan dari restoran cepat saji setiap kali kau lapar, itu benar-benar tidak sehat, _hyung_."

"Kau dengar dari Yuta? Bagaimana—"

"Tadi aku sempat bertukar _kakaotalk_ dengannya, dan seharian ini aku sibuk bertanya-tanya tentang _hyung_ selama setahun ini," Taeyong berkata, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapan Hansol, dan menarik satu mangkuk _kalguksu_ yang ada di atas meja itu ke depannya. " _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau benar-benar suka ayam goreng, tapi kan tidak berarti _hyung_ bisa memesan ayam goreng terus-menerus selama sebulan penuh. _Hyung_ mau sakit, ya?"

Hansol, yang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Taeyong yang selalu mengomel dan khawatir berlebihan, terutama terhadap orang-orang yang disayanginya, hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah Taeyong dengan menarik satu mangkuk _kalguksu_ ke depannya, dan cengirannya langsung berganti menjadi senyum senang. Ia benar-benar rindu masakan buatan sendiri, terutama masakan buatan Taeyong, yang menurut Hansol rasanya bisa mengalahkan buatan para koki restoran di luar sana.

Hansol tidak bisa memasak. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Satu-satunya masakan yang bisa ia buat sendiri adalah _ramyun_ , hanya itu. Taeyong bahkan pernah menyuruh Hansol untuk jauh-jauh dari dapur, karena setiap kali Hansol memasuki dapur dan sok-sok menawarkan bantuan pada Taeyong, ujungnya ia pasti hanya akan menambah pekerjaan Taeyong. Entah peralatan makan yang pecah, terlalu banyak memasukkan garam, tertukar antara garam dan gula, sampai panci yang bagian bawahnya menghitam terbakar karena kecerobohan Hansol.

Selama makan malam, Hansol dan Taeyong banyak bicara dengan satu sama lain, berbagi cerita tentang satu tahun terakhir, dimana mereka jarang berkomunikasi karena Taeyong yang sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitasnya, dan Hansol yang sibuk beradaptasi di universitasnya. Makan malam hari itu dipenuhi obrolan, serta canda dan tawa. Membuat suasana di antara sepasang saudara itu terlihat hangat.

Hansol dan Taeyong memang dekat, bahkan Taeyong seringkali dengan bangga berkata bahwa Hansol adalah orang terdekatnya di dunia ini, yang selalu dibalas dengan tawa oleh Hansol. Bagi Taeyong, Hansol merupakan orang yang paling ia percaya, dan karena itulah Hansol adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang masalah-masalah Taeyong dan rahasia-rahasianya, semua karena Taeyong yang memang selalu memberitahunya.

Taeyong menganggap Hansol sebagai kakak terbaik di dunia, dan ia benar-benar menyayangi kakaknya itu. Mungkin hatinya akan hancur bila ia tahu kakak tersayangnya itu sebenarnya ingin hidup tanpa dirinya, dan bahwa ia, meskipun secara tidak langsung, menjadi penyebab utama dibalik masalah-masalah dalam hidup Hansol.

* * *

"Benar tidak perlu kutemani?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu berulangkali sejak lima menit yang lalu, Yuta. Kau benar-benar tidak perlu ikut, oke? Johnny sendiri bilang bahwa ia hanya ingin berdua saja."

"Hati-hati, Sol. Nanti tiba-tiba ketika pulang, kau terjerat dalam pesona seorang Johnny Seo."

"Konyol. Tidak mungkin, lah. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak suka orang seperti Johnny," Hansol menghembuskan napas kasar, kakinya tetap melangkah menuju kantin, tempat dimana Johnny sudah menunggunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Siapa tahu, Sol. Si tuan percaya diri itu sendiri kan sudah sering bilang kalau tidak ada yang tidak terjerat dalam pesonanya," Yuta berkata seraya menggerak-gerakkan bahunya, pura-pura merinding setelah mengucapkan kata andalan Johnny itu. "Aku heran, kenapa bisa ada orang dengan tingkat percaya diri yang begitu tinggi seperti dirinya."

Hansol hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa memberikan balasan apapun pada Yuta, karena saat itu keduanya sudah sampai di kantin dan Hansol sudah langsung menemukan sosok Johnny, yang tentu saja sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa fansnya.

"Permisi!" Yuta yang tidak tahu malu itu berteriak dengan sangat keras di sekeliling para penggemar Johnny, dan mereka semua langsung menoleh kearah Yuta yang sedang memasang senyum cerahnya. "Hansol ada urusan dengan Johnny, mohon minggir, kawan-kawan."

Bahkan sebelum para fans Johnny itu minggir untuk memberi jalan, Yuta sudah membuat jalannya sendiri dengan cara mendorong beberapa orang dengan halus, dan ia bahkan memaksa tiga orang yang duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Johnny untuk bangun dan memberikan tempat itu untuk dirinya dan Hansol, dan entah ketiga orang itu memang tipe orang yang terlalu penurut atau bagaimana, mereka langsung bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Hansol dan Yuta dapat duduk dengan nyaman di hadapan Johnny yang sedang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan geli.

"Yah, kalian sendiri dengar, kan, aku sedang ada urusan dengan Hansol," Johnny berkata, mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang tadi mengelilinginya itu. "Kita bicara lagi nanti, oke?"

Meskipun terdengar banyak keluhan di sana-sini, fans Johnny itu dengan patuh bergerak menjauh dan mulai melakukan urusan masing-masing. Hansol yang memang tak pernah suka dengan keramaian, terutama keramaian dengan dirinya yang berada di tengah-tengah, menghela napasnya lega.

"Tadi Yuta itu seperti _bodyguard_ mu, kau tahu?" Johnny berkomentar pada Hansol, rasa geli masih terlihat di matanya.

"Kalau tidak ada aku, Hansol hanya akan berdiri di luar kerumunan, menunggu sampai kau sadar dengan keberadaannya," Yuta menjelaskan seraya menaruh lengannya di sekeliling pundak Hansol. "Dia ini memang benar-benar pemalu dan kaku, sangat tidak cocok dengan umur dan tinggi."

"Apa hubungan antara sifat dan tinggi, _Bakamoto_? Bilang saja kau iri dengan tinggiku, kan?"

"Meh."

Johnny tertawa melihat percakapan antara dua sahabat di hadapannya ini, namun segera berhenti ketika mendapat tatapan aneh dari Hansol dan Yuta. "Ekhem. Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kan kau yang mengajak," Hansol berkata dengan nada sedikit ketus, nada yang tidak pernah ia gunakan kepada orang yang baru ia kenal sebelumnya. Ia juga sebenarnya belum pernah meminta orang yang baru ia kenal untuk mentraktirnya, hanya Johnny. Entah mengapa, dengan Johnny, segalanya berbeda.

Mungkin karena Johnny memang dapat membuat semua orang nyaman dengan berada di dekatnya. Mungkin karena Johnny yang tampak begitu ramah, atau mungkin karena Johnny yang kelihatannya susah tersinggung itu, sehingga tak mudah marah meskipun diejek.

Yang pasti, Johnny itu berbeda.

"Kita ke mall saja kalau begitu. Kau tahu mall yang ada di dekat sini, kan?"

"Tahu," Hansol menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita naik apa?"

"Mobilku. Aku jarang membawa mobil ke universitas, loh. Hanya disaat-saat tertentu saja. Harusnya kau merasa beruntung dan spesial."

"Mm, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu," Hansol membalas, lalu ia menoleh menatap Yuta. "Sana pulang."

"Diusir! Sedihnya," Yuta memasang wajah sedihnya yang dibuat-buat, yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan di dahi dari Hansol. "Sakit! Oke, oke, aku pergi. Tapi kau harus menghubungiku ketika sampai dan pulang nanti, oke? Kalau tidak, aku akan meng _spam kakaotalk_ mu dengan stiker yang baru saja aku beli kemarin, lihat saja!"

"Iya bawel," Hansol lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Johnny, yang ternyata masih asyik memandangi dirinya dan Yuta sejak tadi. "Mau pergi sekarang, kan? Ayo!"

"Ah, iya," Johnny mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, bangkit dari duduknya, kunci mobil berada di tangan. "Mobilku ada di parkiran belakang, ayo."

Hansol juga bangkit dari duduknya, dan ia sudah siap untuk mengikuti langkah Johnny ketika Yuta tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga Hansol.

"Hati-hati, ya. Nanti kau tiba-tiba suka padanya."

" _Ya_! Tidak akan!"

Yuta hanya tertawa menanggapi respon Hansol, lalu ia melepaskan tangan Hansol, menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan senyum jahil. "Hanya memperingatkan. Kan siapa tahu?"

" _Bakamoto_!"

Yuta tertawa sekali lagi, dan sebelum Hansol bisa mendaratkan sebuah cubitan di lengannya, Yuta sudah berbalik badan, melangkah setengah berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Johnny dan Hansol.

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong jelas-jelas tampan, dengan hidung bangirnya, matanya yang berukuran cukup besar untuk seseorang yang berasal dari Korea Selatan, bibirnya yang berwarna merah natural, semua fitur-fitur di wajahnya yang membentuk sebuah kesempurnaan bernama Lee Taeyong. Tak jarang ia menerima pujian dari berbagai orang, mulai dari temannya sampai bahkan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal sekali pun. Ia paling sering dibilang mirip karakter pria dari _manga_ dan _manhwa_ bergenre romansa, dimana para karakter prianya biasanya memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Hanya ada satu kekurangan dalam wajah Taeyong, meskipun hal ini tidak benar-benar bisa dibilang kekurangan, yaitu bekas luka di sudut mata kanannya, semua karena atopi yang ia derita waktu kecil dulu.

Selain tampan, otaknya pun juga encer. Ia selalu menjadi siswa nomor satu di angkatannya, meski ia pernah kecolongan dua kali, namun ia akan langsung bekerja keras untuk kembali merebut posisinya sebagai siswa nomor satu. Tapi meskipun prestasinya di bidang akademik membanggakan, Taeyong memiliki sedikit kelemahan dalam bidang olahraga, lebih tepatnya olahraga bola Ia merupakan pelari cepat, ia juga dapat melompat dengan cukup bagus, tapi kalau sudah terkait dengan sepak bola dan basket, maka Taeyong sudah akan menyerah sejak awal. Ia memang cukup bisa bermain sepak bola dan basket, namun tidak sejago para anggota tim sepak bola dan tim basket di sekolahnya.

Tampan, otak encer, lalu apalagi? Taeyong juga merupakan seseorang yang mudah berteman. Dimana pun ia berada, ia selalu sanggup membuat teman baru, entah karena dirinya yang memang mudah bergaul, atau karena memang banyak orang yang ingin mendekatinya ketika melihat wajah tampannya itu. Di sekolah mana pun, Taeyong selalu menjadi salah satu dari siswa paling populer di sekolahnya, dengan lingkaran pertemanan yang besar pula. Taeyong selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang setiap kali waktu makan siang datang, dengan dirinya sebagai pusatnya dan orang-orang lain yang akan mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dengannya.

Hidup yang sempurna, kan?

Tidak, sesungguhnya hidup Taeyong sama sekali tak sempurna. Dibalik semua kesenangan dalam hidupnya, Taeyong menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun, bahkan tidak pada Hansol, kakaknya, sosok yang ia paling percayai di dunia.

Taeyong sesungguhnya sangat kesepian.

Meskipun ia memiliki banyak _teman_ yang mengelilinginya, ia tidak mempunyai satu orang pun sahabat seperti Hansol yang memiliki Yuta. Ia tidak pernah merasa sangat nyaman dengan teman-temannya, hingga ia bisa menceritakan semua masalah hidupnya kepada mereka. Ia juga tidak pernah merasa kalau teman-temannya itu tulus berteman dengannya, ia merasa bahwa mereka hanya ingin berteman dengannya karena ia tampan, dan juga seorang anak dari _co-CEO_ Lee _Corporation_.

Taeyong benar-benar kesepian, namun ia tidak pernah menunjukannya pada siapa pun. Ia selalu menyimpannya rapat di dalam hatinya, lalu menunjukkan senyumnya kepada orang lain, bersikap seakan-akan hidupnya memang sempurna dan tak ada yang kurang sedikit pun. Ya, hidupnya memang _sempurna_. Ia lahir di keluarga berada, memiliki wajah yang tampan, otak yang encer, dan populer serta memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang luas, namun hidupnya terasa hambar. Seperti ada yang kurang.

Selain kesepian, Taeyong juga sering merasa tertekan. Karena reputasinya sebagai siswa yang baik dan _sempurna_ , orang-orang selalu berharap banyak padanya. Ia juga tahu bahwa banyak orang yang menunggu kejatuhannya, menunggu kegagalannya, dan karena itulah Taeyong selalu bekerja keras, meski pun nilai-nilainya sudah sempurna. Taeyong merasa tertekan dengan segala harapan orang-orang akan dirinya, ia lelah dengan semua mata yang memandang berharap pada dirinya, hingga ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai ia mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah berharap banyak padanya.

Taeyong hanya kesepian, dan tertekan.

Karena itulah ia begitu bergantung pada Hansol, satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap tulus padanya, tulus menyayanginya. Karena itulah ia tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi murid di _Seoul National University_ , universitas paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan, semua karena ia ingin kembali bersama kakaknya, kakaknya yang kini menetap di Gyeonggi karena universitasnya terletak di sana. Satu tahun yang ia lalui tanpa sang kakak terasa begitu menyiksa, ia begitu kehilangan sosok kakaknya itu, dan ia begitu merindukan Hansol. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk memasuki universitas yang sama dengan sang kakak.

Taeyong begitu menyayangi Hansol, sampai-sampai ia mengira bahwa hanya Hansol dan orangtuanya-lah yang akan ia sangat sayangi di dunia ini. Namun seseorang yang lain hadir dalam kehidupannya, seseorang yang perlahan demi perlahan mendapat kepercayaan Taeyong, dan membuatnya berbagi tentang perasaan kesepiannya, suatu perasaan yang Hansol saja tidak tahu bahwa Taeyong merasakannya.

Seseorang itu adalah Jung Jaehyun.

 **Shadow**

 **Johnny, Seo** x **Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 _Pagi, Jaehyun! Pasti sedang di sekolah, ya? Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kelas, hehe._

Taeyong tersenyum lebar ketika dirinya menekan tombol _send_ , membuat pesannya terkirim kepada adik kelasnya yang sudah dekat dengannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir itu. Adik kelasnya yang ia anggap sebagai orang terdekatnya keempat, setelah Hansol dan kedua orangtuanya.

Awalnya, Taeyong dan Jaehyun sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain, hanya sebatas tahu, karena siapa yang tidak tahu Taeyong? Dan Jaehyun sendiri juga cukup terkenal, semua karena paras tampannya dan statusnya sebagai kandidat kuat untuk ketua basket di periode berikutnya, semua karena kemampuan basketnya yang memang sangat bagus.

Memasuki semester dua di tingkat tiganya, adik kelas yang berbeda dua tingkat dengannya itu tiba-tiba sering menyapanya, datang ke kelasnya setiap istirahat pagi untuk memberikannya sebotol susu melon favoritnya, meminta untuk bertukar _kakaotalk_ , dan sering tiba-tiba mengirim pesan padanya melalui aplikasi tersebut. Taeyong yang memang selalu terbuka untuk berteman dengan siapa saja, menyambut baik pendekatan Jaehyun. Taeyong bahkan tak memikirkan kemungkinan lain selain Jaehyun yang ingin berteman dengannya, semua karena Taeyong sendiri sedang begitu ingin memiliki seorang teman dekat, sehingga ia menganggap semua orang yang mendekatinya ingin menjadi temannya, dan bukan ingin menjadi lebih.

Hari demi hari, Taeyong dan Jaehyun makin dekat dengan satu sama lain, bahkan Taeyong lebih sering terlihat bersama Jaehyun dibandingkan lingkaran pertemanannya yang biasa, dan Jaehyun juga lebih sering terlihat bersama Taeyong dibandingkan dengan teman-teman satu angkatannya atau teman-temannya di tim basket. Keduanya sering terlihat hanya berdua, sampai-sampai semua orang mulai mengatakan bahwa Taeyong dan Jaehyun memiliki dunia sendiri yang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya, dunia orang tampan, begitu kata mereka.

Entah sejak kapan, Taeyong menjadi begitu terbuka pada Jaehyun, ia mulai menceritakan semua masalah dan rahasia-rahasianya pada pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Jaehyun menggeser posisi Hansol sebagai seseorang yang tahu semua tentang Taeyong.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula, Taeyong mulai merasakan perasaan lain kepada Jaehyun. Ia yang awalnya hanya menganggap Jaehyun sebagai seorang teman yang baik, mulai memandang Jaehyun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tanpa Taeyong sadari, dirinya jatuh dalam pesona Jaehyun. Ia menyukai Jaehyun, meski sampai sekarang ia belum menyadarinya karena ia memang tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ya, Lee Taeyong yang sempurna memang belum pernah sekalipun merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Ia bahkan belum pernah memiliki kekasih sepanjang hidupnya.

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 _Pagi juga,_ hyung _! Aku hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, aku sakit, hiks._

Raut khawatir langsung tampak dalam wajah Taeyong begitu ia selesai membaca pesan Jaehyun. Tanpa menunggu lama, Taeyong langsung menekan tombol nomor lima di ponselnya, _speed dial_ nya untuk nomor Jaehyun.

" _Halo,_ hyung? _Kenapa menelepon?_ " Taeyong dapat mendengar suara batuk di ujung sana, dan rasa khawatirnya makin bertambah saja. Setaunya, Jaehyun itu tipe orang yang tidak mudah sakit.

"Kau sakit, Jae? Sakit apa? Parah? Sudah minum obat? Makan? Apa ada yang membuatkanmu bubur? Lalu kalau kau panas juga, apa sudah dikompres?"

Taeyong mengerutkan dahi begitu mendengar suara tawa di ujung sana, yang juga disertai dengan suara batuk. " _Aku hanya flu biasa, tidak terlalu parah. Ya, aku sudah minum obat. Aku juga sudah makan, ibuku membuatkanku bubur. Aku tidak panas, jadi tidak dikompres. Sudah terjawab semua kan pertanyaanmu itu,_ hyung? _Kau ini terdengar seperti ibuku saja._ "

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Jae," Taeyong berkata, kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya. "Aku khawatir, tahu? Aku kira kau sakit parah, tapi ternyata hanya flu biasa. Syukurlah."

Taeyong mendengar suara tawa lagi di ujung sana, dan tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman ketika mendengar tawa itu. Suara tawa favoritnya. " _Aku punya kejutan untukmu,_ hyung."

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa?"

" _Hari Sabtu ini, kau ada kelas tidak_ hyung _?_ "

"Sabtu? Ah, rasanya ada. Tapi hanya kelas pagi untuk tiga jam. Kenapa, Jae?"

" _Aku akan ke Gyeonggi Sabtu ini. Aku akan mengambil keberangkatan siang, jadi kau harus menjemputku,_ hyung. _Aku sendirian kesana, hanya untuk menemuimu. Dan, bolehkah aku menginap?_ "

Taeyong harus berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya begitu mendengar bahwa Jaehyun akan mengunjunginya di Gyeonggi, bahkan sampai berniat untuk menginap segala. Dan perkataan Jaehyun bahwa ia ke Gyeonggi hanya untuk menemui dirinya membuat pipi Taeyong bersemu merah. "Tentu, tentu! Tapi di apartemenku ini tidak ada kamar lagi, Jae. Kau mau tidur dimana?"

" _Aku kan bisa tidur di kamarmu,_ hyung. _Kasurmu cukup besar untuk menampung kita berdua, kan?_ "

"Hah? Tidur di kamarku? Satu tempat tidur? Hah? Sebentar. Uh, ya, mm, ya, rasanya tempat tidurku cukup untuk kita berdua. Tapi pasti sempit sekali, Jaehyun. Aku punya matras tambahan, kau bisa tidur di atasnya saja, tidak usah berbagi tempat tidur denganku, bagaimana?"

" _Tidak, aku akan tidur di tempat tidurmu saja,_ hyung. _Aku ingin menjadikanmu guling pribadiku selagi aku tidur._ "

Pipi Taeyong makin bersemu merah begitu mendengar ucapan Jaehyun, terlebih ucapannya itu tidak terdengar main-main dan malah terdengar sangat serius, membuat Taeyong jadi membayangkan dirinya dan Jaehyun yang berbagi satu tempat tidur, dengan Jaehyun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

 _Astaga Lee Taeyong, fokus!_

"Oh, begitu? He. Oke, err, aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Jaehyun. Oh, dan, uh, lekas sembuh!"

" _Aku tidak sabar menanti hari Sabtu,_ hyung," Taeyong dapat membayangkan senyum Jaehyun di ujung sana, dengan lesung pipinya yang khas. " _Sampai bertemu dua hari lagi._ "

Ketika sambungan antara dirinya dan Jaehyun sudah diputus, Taeyong langsung berlari kesana kemari, bahkan sedikit melompat-lompat di tiap sudut apartemennya itu. Bahkan terdengar teriakkan yang sangat tidak _manly_ keluar dari mulut Taeyong, semua karena perasaan malu dan senang yang berada di hatinya saat ini.

Semua karena Jung Jaehyun dan kata-kata manisnya.

 _Astaga Jung Jaehyun, aku bisa gila._

* * *

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apa makanan kesukaan Taeyong?"

Hansol terdiam sesaat, memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Johnny yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu. Johnny tampak begitu bersemangat untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Taeyong, terlihat dari senyum lebar yang merekah di bibirnya.

 _Cokelat_. Itulah jawaban sebenarnya. Adiknya itu, meskipun bisa memasak dengan baik, bukanlah penggemar makanan berat seperti nasi, tapi ia lebih suka menghabiskan berbatang-batang cokelat atau makanan manis lainnya. Bahkan Taeyong pernah tidak makan nasi sama sekali dalam sebulan penuh, dan hanya memakan cokelat, permen, atau jajanan di jalan seperti _tteokbokki_ atau _soondae_. Memang tidak sehat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Karena tidak terlalu suka makan nasi itulah, tubuh Taeyong terlihat begitu kurus, seperti hanya terdiri dari tulang dan kulit saja, tidak ada lemak sama sekali.

 _Haruskah aku memberitahu jawaban benar? Atau jawaban salah?_

"Es krim," Hansol menjawab, memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun tidak sepenuhnya benar pula. Taeyong memang menyukai es krim, tapi ia lebih suka cokelat. Hansol sesungguhnya ingin berbohong, tapi ia ingin mendapat kepercayaan Johnny lebih dulu. "Taeyong suka es krim, dan permen."

"Makanan manis?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Hah?" Hansol menaikkan salah satu alisnya, heran dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur keluar dari mulut teman satu angkatannya itu. Ia bahkan mengira bahwa ia salah dengar, karena untuk apa Johnny menanyakkan makanan favoritnya?

"Aku bertanya, apa makanan favoritmu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan makanan favoritku? Memangnya penting?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa tahu Taeyong menginginkan seorang kekasih yang tahu fakta-fakta kecil tentang kakaknya. Taeyong kelihatannya begitu sayang padamu."

"Oh," Hansol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, merasa bahwa penjelasan Johnny cukup benar. Bukannya Hansol terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi Taeyong memang sangat menyayanginya. Dan mungkin saja Taeyong ingin memiliki seorang kekasih yang tahu fakta-fakta kecil tentang dirinya. Ya, masuk akal. "Ayam goreng."

Hansol memutuskan untuk memberitahu Johnny yang sesungguhnya, karena toh tidak ada salahnya. Berkata jujur tentang dirinya sendiri tidak akan berefek apapun pada hubungan antara Johnny dan Taeyong, selama ia bisa menghambat pendekatan Johnny pada adiknya itu dengan cara memberikan fakta-fakta yang salah atau separuh benar tentang adiknya.

"Ayam goreng? Yang biasa atau yang dibumbui?"

"Aku suka dua-duanya, tapi kalau disuruh memilih, aku lebih memilih yang biasa."

Johnny mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham, lalu terdiam, memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya yang bisa ia tanyakan kepada Hansol. Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan di sepanjang jalur pertokoan yang berada di mall yang mereka kunjungi, dan tujuan mereka adalah sebuah toko pernak-pernik, karena Johnny berkata bahwa ia ingin membeli sebuah hadiah untuk Taeyong. _Hadiah karena ia sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa_ , begitu kata Johnny. Ada-ada saja. Padahal Hansol yakin Johnny ingin memberikan hadiah pada Taeyong karena ia ingin mencoba mendapatkan hati adiknya itu.

"Nah, sekarang, tolong pilihkan barang yang Taeyong suka dari toko ini, Hansol. Aku mohon bantuanmu, oke?"

Hansol tampaknya terlalu banyak melamun, karena tiba-tiba saja ia dan Johnny sudah sampai di toko tujuan mereka. Hansol melihat kesekeliling, dan ia harus berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

Isi toko ini kebanyakkan pernak-pernik lucu, seperti bando dengan telinga binatang, _beanie_ dengan motif lucu dan warna yang beragam, serta boneka figur karakter-karakter lucu seperti karakter dari film _Inside Out_ , ataupun _Zootopia_.

Benar-benar pilihan toko yang salah, kalau kau ingin membeli sebuah barang untuk Taeyong, karena ia tidak terlalu menyukai pernak-pernik lucu.

Tapi toko yang benar, kalau kau ingin membeli sebuah barang untuk Hansol, karena Hansol sangat menyukai pernak-pernik lucu, seperti boneka-boneka itu.

 _Rencanaku bisa sukses besar kalau begini_.

"Ini," Hansol mengambil sebuah bando dengan hiasan berbentuk telinga anjing, sesuatu yang paling Taeyong tidak suka karena ia memang tidak suka memakai bando. Tapi Hansol tidak ingin terlalu jahat dan membuat Johnny langsung ditolak oleh Taeyong, sehingga ia juga mengambil sebuah boneka figur karakter Sadness dari film _Inside Out_ , karakter favorit Taeyong dari film favoritnya yang sudah ditonton lebih dari dua kali oleh adiknya itu. "Dan ini. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengikuti saranmu saja," Johnny berkata sambil mengambil dua buah benda yang disodorkan oleh Hansol tersebut. "Kau juga suka barang-barang ini?"

"Tentu saja!" Hansol menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias, matanya memandang kedua barang yang kini berada di tangan Johnny, dan kemudian memandang seisi toko yang dipenuhi oleh pernak-pernik yang ia sukai itu. Terlihat jelas kalau Hansol memang benar-benar menyukai pernak-pernik lucu, terlihat dari pancaran rasa senang yang berada di matanya itu. "Aku—maksudku, Taeyong dan aku sangat suka memakai bando seperti itu. Aneh sih memang, karena aku, maksudku kami, itu kan lelaki dan tidak terlalu cocok memakai bando, tapi kalau terlihat bagus dan kami suka, apa salahnya, kan? Lalu, aku juga suka karakter Sadness, tapi aku lebih suka Nick dari _Zootopia_. Dia itu _animal crush_ ku, kalau itu masuk akal."

Johnny tertawa keras begitu mendengar Hansol menyebut kata _animal crush_ , dan Hansol hanya dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan cara memukul pundak Johnny agar pemuda itu berhenti tertawa. Lagipula tawa Johnny sangat keras, sampai-sampai keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian dari para pengunjung lainnya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang menyebut kata _animal crush_ ," Johnny berkata ketika ia sudah puas tertawa, tangannya meraih salah satu boneka figur Nick yang terletak di rak di dekatnya. "Ayo, kau akan kubelikan _animal crush_ mu ini. Sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah membantuku untuk mendekati adikmu itu."

Hansol bertepuk tangan dengan senang selama sesaat, sebelum ia dengan semangat berjalan menuju kasir, tak sabar untuk memiliki boneka figur dari karakter favoritnya itu, gratis.

Sebelum Hansol membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan menuju kasir, ia tak melewatkan senyum Johnny ketika memandang pada barang-barang yang berada di tangannya. Boneka Sadness, Nick, dan bando telinga anjing. Senyum di wajahnya itu berbeda dengan senyum-senyum yang Hansol pernah lihat dari pemuda itu sebelumnya. Senyumnya kali ini terlihat tulus. Senyum sayang. Senyum yang tidak pernah Johnny perlihatkan pada satu pun pacarnya, atau satu pun penggemarnya.

 _Tampaknya Johnny benar-benar menyukai Taeyong. Bagaimana ini?_

* * *

"Kau mau makan apa? Sesuai janjiku kemarin, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Hansol dan Johnny kini sudah dalam perjalanan mereka menuju area _foodcourt_ yang berada di mall tersebut, Johnny untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Hansol, sedangkan Hansol untuk mengisi perut. Ia tidak sempat memakan sarapan buatan Taeyong karena ia yang bangun kesiangan, sehingga perutnya masih kosong sejak pagi tadi.

Di tangan Johnny kini terlihat sebuah plastik berukuran sedang, berisikan barang-barang yang baru saja ia beli di toko tadi. Hansol sendiri sedaritadi sudah sibuk melirik ke arah plastik yang dibawa oleh pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu, semua karena ia tak sabar untuk mendapatkan boneka Nick yang ia inginkan.

"Apa saja, aku sedang tidak ingin sesuatu yang khusus," Hansol akhirnya berkata setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Tapi jangan ayam, karena Taeyong akan marah kalau tahu aku makan ayam lagi. Aku sudah janji padanya untuk tidak makan goreng selama sebulan penuh, semua karena aku terlalu sering memakan makanan favoritku itu selama setahun aku tinggal sendiri."

"Kau makan ayam goreng terus-menerus selama setahun penuh?"

 _Aku yang salah dengar atau memang Johnny terdengar khawatir?_

"Tidak tepat begitu, aku juga kadang memesan makanan lain, tapi paling sering memang ayam karena itu makanan favoritku."

"Ayam goreng itu tidak sehat, Hansol."

Hansol memutar bola matanya kesal, sudah terlalu bosan dengan segala omongan tentang makanan favoritnya yang memang tidak terlalu sehat itu. Taeyong sudah terlalu sering mengomel karena masalah itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Johnny juga ikut-ikutan? "Aku tahu, Tuan Seo. Aku tahu. Makanya aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak makan ayam selama sebulan penuh."

Hansol melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Johnny, sampai ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terbuka lebar karena teringat sesuatu. Johnny yang heran karena Hansol tiba-tiba hilang dari sampingnya itu langsung menoleh, ikut-ikutan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa menghubungi Yuta, astaga," Hansol berkata, buru-buru merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang memang dipasang dalam mode _silent_ sedaritadi pagi. "Mampus aku. _Kakaotalk_ -ku… 100 pesan. Astaga. _Bakamoto_!"

Hansol membuka aplikasi pesan tersebut, dan langsung menghela napasnya begitu melihat 100 pesan yang semuanya berasal dari orang yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nakamoto Yuta?

"Apa-apaan stiker ini, jelek sekali," Hansol mendengus seraya men _scroll_ dari atas sampai ke bawah, menggelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi kekanakan sahabatnya itu. 100 pesan, dan semua dalam bentuk stiker. Benar-benar.

"Aku kira Nakamoto hanya bercanda ketika ia bilang akan meng _spam_ _kakaotalk_ mu dengan stiker, tapi ternyata dia serius," Hansol hampir saja terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara Johnny yang datang dari arah begitu dekat, dan Johnny memang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mata tertuju pada layar ponselnya, dengan bahu yang bertempelan dengan bahunya.

 _Terlalu dekat!_

Hansol buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Johnny, mata tidak memandang pria keturunan Amerika-Korea itu, dan melainkan memfokuskan tatapannya pada layar ponselnya, seraya mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk sahabatnya. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa pesannya sudah bertambah 40 sejak tadi, semua dengan stiker kiriman dari Yuta. Sahabatnya itu pasti makin gencar mengirim stiker, setelah melihat bahwa Hansol sudah membaca pesan darinya, tapi tak kunjung mengirim balasan.

 **Ji Hansol**

 _Baterai ponselku berkurang drastis, bodoh! Kira-kira dong, masa 100+ pesan kau kirim padaku? Memangnya jarimu tidak capek? Berhenti mengirim stiker-stiker jelek itu, Bakamoto! Aku sudah sampai di mall._

 **Bakamoto**

 _Selamat berkencan, Hansol sayang! xx._

"Eh, xx? _Kiss kiss_ , maksudnya? Wah," Hansol kembali dikejutkan oleh suara Johnny, yang kini kembali berada tepat di sampingnya, namun dengan jarak yang tidak sedekat tadi. Matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel Hansol, sebelum ia menatap Hansol dan senyum jahil terlintas di wajahnya. "Dan Hansol sayang? Kau dan Yuta berbagi hubungan seperti _itu_ , rupanya?"

"Seperti itu apa maksudmu?" Hansol menyesal tidak memiliki buku tebal di tangannya, karena ia sangat ingin memukul Johnny dengan salah satu buku tebal yang ia miliki yang sayangnya ia tinggal di rumah, semua karena komentar asal pria tersebut. "Yuta memang suka aneh begini, tapi bukan berarti kami memiliki hubungan seperti apa yang ada di pikiranmu!"

"Oh, jadi kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Johnny berkata, senyum jahil masih berada di wajahnya. "Lagipula walaupun Yuta aneh-aneh begitu, kau tetap sayang, kan?"

"Tentu saja, dia sahabatku," Hansol bergumam, memastikan bahwa ia mengatakannya dengan sangat pelan sehingga Johnny saja tak bisa mendengarnya. Ia mengaktifkan mode suara di ponselnya, siapa tahu seseorang menghubunginya, lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya itu ke saku celananya. "Sudahlah, ayo. Katanya kau mau mentraktirku!"

Hansol dan Johnny berakhir di sebuah restoran _shabu-shabu_ , dengan Johnny yang berulangkali memasukkan sayur-sayuran ke dalam mangkuk Hansol, berkata bahwa Hansol butuh banyak makan sayuran agar sehat. Hansol yang memang tidak terlalu pilih-pilih dalam hal makanan menurut saja dan menghabiskan semua sayuran yang diletakkan oleh Johnny di mangkuknya, meskipun ia merasa sedikit kesal karena Johnny yang seenaknya, padahal mereka belum terlalu dekat. Ia tahu Johnny bermaksud baik, tapi tetap saja.

Obrolan mereka selama makan memang didominasi dengan topik tentang Taeyong—Hansol merasa berdosa karena dirinya banyak berbohong hari itu—namun keduanya juga membahas tentang satu sama lain, Johnny yang bertanya tentang beberapa fakta tentang Hansol dan Hansol yang juga bertanya balik, awalnya hanya sebatas demi kesopanan, tapi lama-kelamaan ia benar-benar merasa tertarik dengan kisah hidup Johnny, terutama pengalamannya tinggal di Amerika ketika ia kecil sampai berusia 15 tahun. Hansol memang sangat ingin pergi ke Amerika, tapi sampai saat ini belum kesampaian.

Ketika mereka sudah selesai makan dan Johnny serta Hansol berjalan menuju parkiran untuk pulang, Hansol sadar bahwa Johnny tak seburuk yang ia pikir.

Ia cukup menyenangkan, meski kadang terlalu suka seenaknya dan terlalu banyak bertanya. Tapi ya, ia lumayan. Lebih baik, jauh lebih baik dari dugaan Hansol.

Terdengar dering singkat dari ponsel Hansol, tanda bahwa sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Hansol meraih benda yang berada di saku celananya itu, dan langsung mengerang ketika melihat isi dari pesan tersebut.

 **Taeyongie**

 _Hansol_ hyung _, dimana? Kalau masih diluar, tolong belikan persediaan makanan di supermarket, ya. Di sini tinggal sedikit, aku lupa beli kemarin. Aku sudah tulis daftar belanjaan di ponselmu, di aplikasi_ notes _kemarin malam. Terimakasih,_ hyung _ku sayang!_

"Astaga, kenapa?"

"Taeyong menyuruhku ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Mana supermarketnya agak jauh dari sini. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang uangku untuk naik taksi."

"Ayo, kuantarkan," Johnny berkata, membuat Hansol langsung menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, sebelum mengontrol tatapannya itu dan menggantinya menjadi pandangannya yang biasa.

"Benar? Kau mau mengantarkanku ke supermarket? Gratis? Tanpa biaya tambahan?"

"Iya, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang juga sekalian," Johnny menjawab, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Hansol. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meminta biaya apapun. Yang penting kau tetap memberikanku informasi tentang adikmu itu."

"Mudah, kalau itu sih," Hansol berkata, senyum lebar tertera di wajahnya, meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak semua informasi yang ia berikan pada Johnny benar adanya, padahal Johnny sudah begitu baik, bersedia untuk mengantarkan Hansol ke supermarket, dan juga mengantarkannya pulang.

 _Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Johnny untuk mendapatkan Taeyong. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata Johnny hanya seorang aktor yang handal? Ya, aku tidak boleh lengah._

* * *

"Johnny, tolong ambilkan yang ada di rak paling atas itu, bisa?"

"Ini. Makanya, jangan pendek-pendek."

"Sialan kau. Aku kan hanya beda beberapa cm denganmu, tidak usah sombong begitu."

Hansol dan Johnny sudah berada di supermarket tempat Hansol biasa membeli kebutuhannya dalam sebulan penuh, seperti makanan—yang kebanyakkan instan—dan hal-hal lainnya. Johnny yang berniat baik untuk mengantar Hansol pulang setelah ia selesai belanja juga ikut masuk, membantu Hansol memenuhi troli belanja dengan barang-barang yang berada di daftar belanjaan yang ada di ponselnya.

"Sudah semua belum? Kau yakin kau membawa uang? Barang-barangnya banyak sekali, loh."

"Aku ada kartu," Hansol menjawab dengan santai, kakinya melangkah menuju rak selanjutnya, mencari barang-barang berikutnya yang berada di daftar belanjaannya itu. "Tenang saja."

Hansol mendengar suara kuapan dari sosok yang dengan setia berjalan di belakagnya sambil membawa troli belanja—awalnya Hansol ingin membawanya sendiri, tapi Johnny memaksa—membuatnya langsung menoleh, dan tertawa kecil begitu melihat Johnny yang buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu melihat Hansol menoleh.

"Kalau kau memang kelelahan dan ingin beristirahat, pulang saja duluan, aku bisa pulang naik taksi."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk," Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya berulangkali, berusaha mengusir kantuk. "Apa masih banyak yang belum?"

"Tinggal beberapa lagi. Tidak akan lama, kok."

Johnny menganggukan kepalanya, lalu Hansol kembali berjalan dari rak ke rak yang lain, dengan Johnny yang setia mengikutinya. Johnny kadang mengingatkan Hansol kalau Hansol melewatkan sebuah barang yang berada di daftar belanjaannya, dan ia juga kadang mengambil beberapa _sample_ makanan untuk diberikan kepada Hansol, dan bukannya dimakan sendiri olehnya. Hansol yang memang cukup suka makan sih terima-terima saja, dan ia bahkan membeli beberapa makanan karena ia ternyata menyukai rasanya setelah memakan _sample_ nya.

 _Belanja berdua, aku dengan daftar belanjaan dan Johnny yang mendorong troli, kenapa kami jadi seperti pasangan baru menikah yang sedang membeli persediaan untuk di rumah baru begini?_

Hansol langsung refleks menampar pipinya sendiri sedikit keras begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya, dan ia bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulangkali, berusaha mengusir pikiran _ngaco_ itu dari otaknya.

"Hansol, coba sini."

Hansol yang mendengar suara Johnny langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Johnny, berjalan ke tempat yang kosong di samping teman seangkatannya itu. Hansol menatap Johnny dengan heran, bingung karena tiba-tiba dipanggil.

"Pipimu merah," Hansol membulatkan matanya kaget ketika Johnny mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengelus pipinya yang barusan menjadi korban penamparannya itu. "Dan sekarang tambah merah. Kenapa kau menampar dirimu sendiri, sih? Ada apa?"

 _Pipiku bertambah merah bukan karena tamparan tadi, idiot. Ini karena kau!_

"Ah, aku sedikit mengantuk tadi, sama sepertimu, jadi aku menampar pipiku sendiri, tapi tampaknya aku terlalu keras menamparnya," Hansol tertawa canggung, melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Johnny, kembali ke tempatnya semula yang berada di depan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Ayo, uh, tinggal dua lagi."

Selama sisa petualangan mereka di supermarket, Hansol berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh menatap Johnny, semua karena pipinya yang masih memerah, terutama ketika ia mengingat tangan Johnny yang mengelus pipinya tadi.

 _Sialan kau Johnny Seo. Kenapa aku jadi malu begini?_

"Biar aku yang bawa," Johnny meraih tiga kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Hansol setelah ia usai membayar semua belanjaannya, sehingga sekarang Hansol hanya membawa sebuah plastik kecil berisikan berbagai makanan manis yang sengaja ia beli untuk Taeyong. "Pasti berat, kan?"

"Aku cukup kuat untuk membawa semuanya, kau tahu," Hansol berkata, namun ia tetap membiarkan Johnny membawa tiga kantung belanjaan. Lagipula, ia yakin Johnny tidak akan membiarkannya mengambil kantung belanjaan itu dari tangannya. "Kau masih mengantuk?"

"Sudah tidak," Johnny menjawab. "Kau? Masih mengantuk?"

"Sepertinya aku malah makin mengantuk," Hansol mempertegas ucapannya dengan menguap di akhir kalimat. "Gawat, bisa-bisa aku ketiduran di mobilmu nanti."

"Boleh saja. Tapi yang penting kau harus memberitahuku dulu dimana apartemenmu."

"Ah, apartemenku cukup terkenal, kok. Banyak orang yang tahu," Hansol berkata, senang dengan kemungkinan bahwa ia bisa tidur selama perjalanan dari supermarket menuju rumahnya. "Ayo, aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk."

Johnny dan Hansol berjalan menuju mobil Johnny yang diparkir di pelataran parkir supermarket tersebut, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya sudah keluar dari area supermarket. Untungnya Johnny tahu letak apartemen Hansol, sehingga Hansol benar-benar bisa tidur di sepanjang perjalanan.

Ketika bangun nanti, mungkin Hansol tidak akan ingat, tapi ada Johnny di mimpinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang lain selain Taeyong dan Yuta di mimpinya.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya :)

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

Jaehyun bersumpah bahwa dirinya adalah orang baik.

Ia tidak pernah melawan perintah orangtuanya, tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran, baik fisik maupun verbal dengan teman-temannya, selalu mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah tepat waktu, selalu membantu orang-orang kesusahan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Jaehyun _tahu_ bahwa dirinya adalah orang baik. Dan ia diam-diam sangat bangga dengan fakta tersebut.

Tapi Jaehyun mulai meragukan kebaikan dirinya, ketika ia menerima tawaran untuk melakukan _taruhan_ itu.

Tidak, tentu saja Jaehyun tidak menyesal. Ia malah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan pria itu jatuh karena dirinya, semua pertahanan dirinya runtuh tak tersisa. Jaehyun sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar isak tangis pria tersebut, atau raungan marahnya karena merasa ditipu, dikhianati.

Jaehyun tahu tindakannya merupakan sebuah tindakan bodoh. Semua orang berkata bahwa membalaskan dendam bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Jaehyun bahkan diajarkan untuk selalu memaafkan sejak kecil. Tapi karena dendam konyol yang dirasakannya, Jaehyun melupakan ajaran orangtuanya itu.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Jaehyun akan membalas pria itu atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada adik kecilnya.

Adik kecilnya yang malang.

 **Shadow**

 **Johnny, Seo** x **Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

"Hansol, kemarin aku melihatmu. Bersama Johnny. Berduaan. Kau kekasih barunya, ya? Minggu ini kan Johnny tidak menerima satu pun pernyataan cinta yang ditujukan padanya."

Hansol memutar bola matanya kesal ketika dua gadis yang benar-benar ia tidak kenal sebelumnya, tiba-tiba menghampirinya di kantin hanya untuk menanyakkan perihal dirinya dan Johnny. Mungkin Hansol bisa bersabar kalau dua gadis ini adalah yang pertama menanyakan tentang ia dan Johnny yang berjalan berduaan kemarin, tapi tidak.

Kedua gadis ini adalah penanya kesekian dalam hari ini.

Entah bagaimana, sepertinya seluruh mahasiswa di universitasnya telah mengetahui perihal Ji Hansol dan Johnny Seo yang berjalan berduaan ke _mall_ dan supermarket kemarin. Dan sepanjang hari, entah di koridor, entah di kelas, dimanapun Hansol berada, selalu ada satu-dua orang yang tiba-tiba datang padanya, menanyakan tentang hubungan antara dirinya dan seorang Johnny Seo.

Sangat mengganggu.

Kalau tahu begini, Hansol tidak akan pernah setuju dengan ajakan Johnny untuk pergi berduaan lagi.

"Aku dan Johnny tidak memiliki hubungan apapun," Meskipun Hansol ingin menjawab dengan nada ketus atau sarkastis, ia tetaplah seorang Ji Hansol yang kaku terhadap orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Karena itulah bukannya terdengar kesal, Hansol malah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan seulas senyum terpaksa yang terdapat di wajahnya. "Kami hanya sebatas teman, sungguh."

Salah satu dari kedua gadis itu tersenyum puas sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga bilang apa! Hansol tidak mungkin menjadi kekasih Johnny yang baru. Tidak ada cocok-cocoknya."

"Tapi Johnny kan terlalu baik, ia selalu menerima siapapun yang memohon-mohon untuk dijadikan kekasih."

"Gadis-gadis, aku punya saran untuk kalian," Hansol langsung menoleh ke sosok yang duduk di hadapannya begitu mendengar suara tersebut, suara sahabatnya yang kini tengah memiliki seulas senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kalian sebaiknya ke kamar mandi sekarang, tampaknya ada sisa makanan di sela-sela gigi kalian. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya karena pasti memalukan rasanya, tapi karena aku seorang pria yang baik—"

Sebelum Yuta sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, kedua gadis itu sudah buru-buru melangkah meninggalkan kantin, dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Tawa Hansol langsung pecah begitu kedua gadis itu sudah benar-benar pergi dari lingkungan kantin. Ia masih tahu kesopanan untuk menahan tawanya selagi kedua gadis itu masih berada dalam jarak pendengaran.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar, Yuta! Berbohong seperti itu, padahal tidak ada sisa makanan apapun di sela-sela gigi mereka."

"Habisnya mereka berisik sekali, kepalaku pusing," Yuta berkata, seraya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang berada di piringnya, cengiran tampak di wajahnya. "Tapi aku bangga memiliki seorang sahabat yang populer sepertimu. Hari ini semua orang berebutan ingin bicara denganmu, aku benar-benar bangga. Seperti memiliki teman artis, kau tahu?"

Hansol langsung tersenyum masam begitu mendengar ucapan Yuta. Hansol tahu Yuta hanya menggodanya. Tapi tetap saja rasa kesal di hatinya kembali begitu diingatkan tentang bagaimana orang-orang tiba-tiba menaruh perhatian padanya hari ini.

"Semuanya karena Johnny Seo," Hansol menggerutu kesal. "Aku harusnya tidak pernah menerima ajakannya untuk jalan-jalan berdua. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa rumor kalau aku adalah kekasih barunya akan langsung tersebar kemana-mana. Ah, menyebalkan sekali."

Yuta tertawa begitu mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya tersebut. "Bagaimana _kencan_ mu dengannya? Apakah ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apakah ia mampu membuatmu bertekuk lutut? Apa kalian sudah bercium— _ya_ Hansol! Kenapa kau mencubit lenganku, sih?"

"Karena omonganmu itu asal sekali, Yuta. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak kencan dengannya? Dan—astaga, kau mengagetkanku!"

Hansol belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Tidak perlu dilihat pun Hansol tahu siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya erat itu.

Tentu saja Lee Taeyong. Siapa lagi?

Dan nyatanya, Taeyong tidak datang sendirian. Karena tepat di hadapan Hansol, telah duduk sosok seorang Johnny Seo, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang terlihat menawan itu di mata Hansol.

 _Astaga, apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Ha. Tentu saja senyumnya terlihat menawan. Semua orang juga berpikir seperti itu. Ya, tentu saja. Bukan cuma aku. Haha._

"Kalian datang bersama?"

"Ya, tadi Johnny _hyung_ menungguiku di depan kelas," Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan Yuta, lalu melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya melingkar di tubuh Hansol. " _Hyung_ , aku dengar kemarin kau pergi berduaan dengan Johnny _hyung_. Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Kalian kemarin berkencan, ya? Wah, asik sekali. Johnny _hyung_ pasti—"

"Apanya yang berkencan, Tae. Kau ini ngaco saja," Johnny memotong ucapan Taeyong dengan terburu-buru, dan entah perasaan Hansol saja atau bagaimana, sempat terlintas raut panik di wajah pemuda dengan surai cokelat tua tersebut. _Pasti dia takut Taeyong mengira kalau aku adalah kekasihnya. Hah. Dasar._ "Hansol kemarin hanya menemaniku untuk mencari beberapa barang. Itu saja. Kami hanya teman. Ya kan, Hansol?"

 _Tidak perlu diperjelas lagi juga aku sudah tahu kalau kita hanya teman, tuan Seo._ "Ya, ya. Tentu."

"Kalau lebih dari teman juga tidak apa, kok," Taeyong berkata sembari tertawa. "Johnny _hyung_ , ayo. Katanya tadi kau mau mentraktirku makanan."

"Ah, ya. Benar," Johnny tertawa gugup. Entah gugup karena apa. "Hansol, Yuta, apa kalian butuh sesuatu? Mumpung aku sedang membawa uang lebih."

"Tentu! Kebetulan aku haus sekali, air mineral dua botol dan susu cokelat satu, ya! Terimakasih, Johnny, kau penyelamatku. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok sahabatku yang kejam, tidak mau membelikanku minum walaupun aku sudah memohon-mohon padanya."

"Uangku sudah menipis, _Bakamoto_. Aku belum sempat mengambil uang di ATM," Hansol beralasan, membela dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula kau meminta terlalu banyak. Air mineral dua botol dan susu cokelat satu? Kau mau kembung atau bagaimana?"

"Mumpung gratis. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

Hansol hanya menghela napas lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran mengapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan seseorang seperti Nakamoto Yuta.

"Hansol? Bagaimana denganmu?" Hansol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuta ke Johnny begitu mendengar suara tersebut, dan untuk sesaat Hansol terdiam ketika tatapannya jatuh pada sosok Johnny. Johnny yang telah bangkit dari duduknya, menampilkan tubuh tingginya yang dibalut dengan kaus putih beserta _sweater_ rajut berwarna hitam, dan _ripped_ _jeans_ berwarna senada dengan _sweater_ rajutnya. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan Johnny yang sepenuhnya tertuju pada Hansol.

Sebelumnya, Hansol tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Johnny. Ia hanya tahu segala berita, rumor, dan gosip tentang pemuda keturunan Korea-Amerika itu, tapi ia tidak pernah repot-repot memperhatikan Johnny lamat-lamat. Ketika ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Johnny, Hansol hanya akan meliriknya sesaat, tanpa kepedulian terhadap sosok itu sama sekali. Bahkan Hansol terkadang dibuat bingung atas kepopuleran Johnny, karena dulu ia tidak menganggap Johnny tampan sama sekali.

Menurutnya, adik angkatnya jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan Johnny.

Tapi sekarang, setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat, dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Hansol baru sadar alasan dibalik para gadis dan pria yang tergila-gila akan paras Johnny.

"Hansol?"

" _Huh_?"

"Mulai deh, kebiasaan melamunmu itu," Yuta mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau dengar pertanyaan Johnny tadi, tidak? Ia bertanya kau mau dibelikan sesuatu atau tidak."

"Ah, uh, tidak, tidak perlu," Hansol berdeham, bukan hanya malu karena ketahuan melamun, tapi malu dengan objek lamunannya. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Ah, begitu? Baiklah. Ayo, Taeyong _ie_."

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, dengan bersemangat mengikuti langkah Johnny yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju salah satu konter penjual makanan. Tentu saja Taeyong bersemangat. Siapa yang tidak bersemangat ketika akan mendapat makanan gratis?

" _Taeyongie_? Aku tidak tahu Johnny dan adikmu sudah sedekat itu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Hansol berkata pelan, matanya mengikuti Taeyong dan Johnny yang kini sudah berjalan bersisian, tangan Johnny melingkar di sekeliling pundak Taeyong, dan keduanya tampak terlibat dalam suatu pembicaraan seru. Pemandangan Taeyong yang tertawa karena sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Johnny juga tidak luput dari perhatian Hansol.

 _Mereka berdua terlihat cocok bersama._

"Cemburu, ya?"

" _Ya_!" Hansol yang awalnya hanya terfokus pada sosok Johnny dan Taeyong hampir saja melonjak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yuta mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hansol, membuat penglihatan Hansol sebagian besarnya ditutupi oleh wajah Yuta. "Wajahmu itu menyeramkan sekali. Astaga. Aku hampir saja jantungan."

Yuta langsung pura-pura sebal mendengar ucapan Hansol, lengkap dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan beberapa senti. "Kau jahat sekali, berkata bahwa wajahku ini menyeramkan. Aku terluka. Kau melukaiku, Hansol. Kau benar-benar kejam."

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk sikap dramatismu itu," Hansol berkata, menoyor dahi Yuta agar sahabatnya itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja kau sedang tidak _mood_ ," Ekspresi kesal Yuta hilang sudah, dan Hansol tahu Yuta sudah siap untuk menggodanya ketika melihat raut jahil di wajah pria keturunan Jepang itu. "Kau kan sedang sangat cemburu terhadap kedekatan antara Johnny dan Taeyong."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Hansol membalas, memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku hanya khawatir melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Aku khawatir Johnny akan benar-benar membuat Taeyong luluh, lalu mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan—"

"Dan kau akan patah hati karena Johnny malah berkencan dengan adikmu dan bukannya kau."

" _Ya_ , bukan begitu maksudku!" Hansol hampir saja berteriak, kalau saja ia tidak teringat bahwa ia sedang berada di kantin yang sedang ramai-ramainya. "Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku seolah-olah menyukai Johnny, sih? Aku tidak menyukainya, Yuta. Dan kau tahu itu."

"Entahlah," Yuta mengedikkan bahunya. Ekspresinya tampak serius, bukan lagi ekspresi jahil seperti sebelumnya. "Awalnya aku memang hanya ingin menggodamu, tapi setelah melihat caramu menatap Johnny tadi—ya, aku juga sadar kalau kau melamunkan Johnny—pikiranku berubah."

"Aku—"

"Kau bebas mau menyukai siapa saja. Aku juga akan ikut bahagia asal kau bahagia," Yuta berkata, tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja memotong ucapan Hansol. "Tapi kau harus ingat kalau orang yang kau sukai ini adalah seorang Johnny Seo. Aku juga khawatir terhadapmu, sama seperti kekhawatiranmu ketika tahu bahwa Johnny mengincar Taeyong, semua karena reputasi buruknya. Apalagi karena sekarang ia sedang mengincar adikmu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Hansol. Berhati-hatilah. Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam."

Hansol terdiam, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu Yuta benar. Yuta memang selalu benar, terutama dalam hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya, tentang Ji Hansol. Yuta sepertinya lebih mengerti Hansol daripada Hansol mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Hansol tahu, ia memang memiliki _suatu_ perasaan terhadap Johnny. Perasaan yang terakhir kali ia rasakan beberapa tahun yang lalu, terhadap seniornya, terhadap seorang pria bernama Kim Jonghyun. Perasaan yang selalu Hansol hindari selama beberapa tahun ini, semua karena ia takut tersakiti lagi.

Hansol tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap Johnny. Mungkin sejak pertama kali Johnny memegang tangannya dulu, meskipun tujuan Johnny memegang tangannya hanyalah untuk berterimakasih padanya, untuk menunjukan rasa senangnya karena Hansol mau—pura-pura—membantunya. Atau mungkin sejak Johnny pertama kali mengirimkan pesan padanya. Atau mungkin baru sejak kemarin, ketika Johnny menunjukan perhatian-perhatian kecil terhadapnya. Atau ketika Johnny mengelus pipinya yang merah karena ia secara refleks menampar pipinya sendiri terlalu keras.

 _Aku memang benar-benar sial._

* * *

"Kata kakakku yang juga masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Taeyong, ia sudah menjadi salah satu mahasiswa baru paling populer karena parasnya yang tampan itu. Bahkan sudah ada beberapa orang, baik senior maupun teman seangkatannya, yang terang-terangan mendekati Taeyong."

Salah seorang lelaki lain yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa sinis begitu temannya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Orang-orang seperti itu hanyalah orang bodoh yang menyukai seseorang karena parasnya saja. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Taeyong itu hanya _bagus_ diluar saja."

"Berarti Jisoo _sunbae_ juga orang bodoh, kalau begitu. Mantanmu itu kan memutuskanmu karena ia ingin mengejar-ngejar Taeyong."

Suara tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan itu, sebelum tiba-tiba terhenti karena lelaki yang tadi tertawa sinis itu menggebrak meja dengan tangannya, tampak kesal karena nama mantan kekasihnya disebut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak suka topik itu diungkit-ungkit? Mantan kekasihmu juga sama saja, Jiwon. Ia terpesona dengan paras Taeyong sehingga memilih untuk meninggalkanmu, dan beradu dengan puluhan orang lainnya untuk mendapatkan hati Taeyong. Dia juga bodoh, cih."

"Hanbin, berani-beraninya kau—"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian malah jadi bertengkar begini?" Sosok lelaki yang merupakan lelaki terpendek di dalam ruangan tersebut berkata, berusaha menyudahi pertengkaran di antara dua temannya itu. "Kita kan kesini untuk membicarakan rencana Jaehyun untuk mengunjungi Taeyong di Gyeonggi Sabtu ini. Jaehyun sudah memberitahu kalian kalau ia berencana untuk menyatakan _perasaan_ nya pada Taeyong ketika ia mengunjunginya Sabtu nanti, kan?"

Terdengar gumaman mengiyakan dari figur enam orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan tersebut, kecuali satu orang, yang menjadi topik dari kalimat tadi, Jung Jaehyun.

"Aku mendukungmu, Jae," Salah satu lelaki lainnya berkata, terdapat _nametag_ yang bertuliskan Goo Junhoe di seragamnya. "Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, jadikan ia pacarmu selama beberapa bulan, lalu putuskan dia ketika ia sedang sayang-sayangnya padamu. Kalau kau berhasil membuatnya _hancur_ , kami tidak akan ragu memberikanmu apa yang telah kami janjikan."

"Aku yakin Jaehyun akan berhasil," Kali ini siswa ber _nametag_ Kim Donghyuk yang bicara. "Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana cara Taeyong menatap dan berbicara dengan Jaehyun, berbeda dengan caranya menatap dan berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku yakin Taeyong akan menerima Jaehyun ketika Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya nanti."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat raut wajah Taeyong nanti, ketika ia tahu bahwa ia telah dibohongi oleh Jaehyun, dan bahwa Jaehyun tidak pernah benar-benar suka padanya," Seorang lelaki yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Jiwon berkata, disusul dengan tawanya. "Sudah saatnya bagi Taeyong sialan itu untuk merasakan yang namanya patah hati, setelah ia membuat berpuluh-puluh orang menangis karena dirinya."

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana tangisan Taeyong nanti. Wajahnya pasti akan jadi jelek sekali."

Suara tawa lagi-lagi memenuhi ruangan itu, dengan tujuh dari delapan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tertawa dengan keras, seakan-akan mereka menganggap bahwa tangisan seseorang, dalam hal ini Taeyong, adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Ya, tujuh dari delapan, karena Jaehyun sendiri tidak tertawa, hanya memasang senyum tipis andalannya.

 _Maafkan aku, Taeyong. Tapi ini semua karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Aku tidak bersalah sama sekali dalam hal ini. Aku masih orang baik. Kau yang jahat._

 _Ya, kau yang jahat karena kau telah melukai adik kecilku._

 **To Be Continued.**

Yap, _update_ kali ini agak pendek, lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sebenernya di chapter ini mau diselipin _scene_ JohnSol _kencan_ untuk kedua kalinya, tapi takutnya malah kepanjangan, jadi _scene_ JohnSol nge _date_ yang kedua ngga jadi dimasukin, dan kayaknya bakalan ada di _chapter_ depan atau _chapter_ berikutnya lagi.

Thanks To : **realbaekhyunee, Kwon Aulyani269, haechanoona, railtoaru and Micha, ChiminChim, NYUTENTAE, Ketek Imut Tiway, mybestbaetae, Samuel903, blakcpearl, Lianattaaa, peachpetals,** Anonym, **yuta senpai, askasufa,** elferani, **SJMK95, GWIYE0PDA,** dan **yutalara** yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Terimakasih banyak!

 _Thankyou for reading!_


	7. Chapter 6

Hansol pernah hampir kehilangan Taeyong untuk selama-lamanya.

Saat itu Hansol berada di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah, sedangkan Taeyong berada di tingkat lima sekolah dasar. Hansol ingat bahwa hari itu hari Sabtu, dan ia sedang berada di rumah sendirian, kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Daegu untuk mengunjungi kakek dan neneknya dari pihak ibu. Hansol saat itu tidak ikut karena ia harus belajar untuk ujian Matematika di hari Seninnya, sedangkan Taeyong memang sejak hari Jumat tidak berada di rumah, pergi ke suatu tempat wisata di daerah Gangwon, bersama dengan hampir seluruh murid di tingkat empat, lima, dan enam di sekolah dasarnya. Hansol ingat bagaimana Taeyong melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira ketika ia berpamitan dengan Hansol, berkata bahwa ia akan membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk kakak tersayangnya itu.

Hansol ingat bahwa ia sudah beberapa jam masuk ke alam mimpi ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari telepon rumahnya, dan ketika Hansol mengangkatnya, ia dapat mendengar suara panik milik ibunya. Ibunya menyuruh Hansol untuk bersiap-siap, karena salah satu bibinya akan sampai di rumah beberapa menit lagi, untuk membawa Hansol menuju rumah sakit, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya dan _Taeyong_.

Hansol tidak sempat bertanya kenapa ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit, atau kenapa Taeyong bisa berada di sana, padahal yang ia tahu Taeyong sedang asyik berwisata bersama teman-temannya di daerah Gangwon, karena ibunya langsung menutup telepon begitu ia selesai menyampaikan pesannya, bahkan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hansol. Dan sebagai anak yang baik, Hansol menuruti perintah ibunya dan bersiap-siap, menunggu kedatangan sang bibi.

Ketika bibinya datang, Hansol dapat melihat ekspresi panik di wajah adik dari ayah angkatnya itu. Bahkan bibinya itu tidak repot-repot bertanya pada Hansol tentang prestasinya di sekolah, sesuatu yang selalu bibinya itu tanyakan setiap kali bertemu dengannya, hanya untuk dibandingkan dengan prestasi Taeyong setelahnya. Bibinya itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menarik tangan Hansol ke dalam mobilnya, tanpa menjelaskan apapun kepada bocah berusia 12 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Hansol juga tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, tahu kalau bibinya itu sedang tak bisa diganggu. Karena itu Hansol memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, sekedar mengistirahatkan diri karena ia toh tidak bisa tidur, terlalu sibuk memikirkan alasan di balik perjalanannya ke rumah sakit.

Hansol kira rumah sakit yang dimaksud oleh ibunya adalah rumah sakit langganan mereka yang terletak di Seoul, tapi bibinya malah melaju melewati perbatasan Seoul dan Gangwon, dan kemudian menghentikan kendaraannya di sebuah rumah sakit yang berada di daerah Gangwon.

Ketika Hansol sampai di lorong yang menuju ke sebuah kamar yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut, ia dapat melihat beberapa sosok familiar baginya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa guru-guru sekolah dasarnya yang dulu, karena Hansol memang bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang sama dengan Taeyong, dan ia juga dapat melihat beberapa sanak-saudaranya. Ada satu hal yang sama di wajah semua orang, yang Hansol kenali sebagai sosok gurunya dulu, yang saat itu berkumpul di depan satu kamar yang sama: jejak-jejak tangisan. Perasaan Hansol langsung memburuk kala itu, dan ia langsung tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada Taeyong.

Hansol ingat bagaimana sang ibu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan, bagaimana ibunya berbisik di telinganya, menyuruhnya berdoa untuk kesembuhan adiknya, dan bahwa Hansol harus bersyukur karena keluarganya sangatlah beruntung.

Dan Hansol, sebagai seorang anak yang baik, berdoa untuk kesembuhan sang adik dan juga bersyukur karena keluarganya sangatlah beruntung, meskipun ia tidak tahu menahu alasan di balik perintah ibunya itu.

 **Shadow**

 **Johnny, Seo** x **Hansol, Ji**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT, SM Rookies © SM Entertainment**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 _Jae, dimana? Aku di ruang tunggu terdekat dari tempatmu turun nanti, ya._

Terdapat senyum lebar di wajah Taeyong begitu ia menekan tombol _send_ , dan ia juga berulangkali menoleh ke arah rel kereta api yang berada di dekatnya itu, tidak sabar untuk melihat kereta yang membawa penumpang dari Seoul. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah dua siang, namun Taeyong sudah berada di stasiun kereta tersebut sejak jam 12 siang, sejak Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia baru saja menaiki kereta yang akan membawanya menuju ke Gyeonggi. Taeyong tahu perjalanan dari Seoul menuju ke Gyeonggi memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam setengah, tapi salahkan dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Jaehyun, sosok yang sudah ia tak temui sejak ia pindah ke Gyeonggi kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu. Taeyong sudah benar-benar rindu dengan Jaehyun, dan tak sabar untuk bertemu kembali dengannya.

Awalnya Taeyong sempat berniat untuk mengajak Hansol untuk ikut menjemput Jaehyun agar ia bisa mengenalkan kakaknya secara resmi kepada mantan adik kelasnya itu, tetapi Hansol rupanya memiliki rencana lain. Meskipun sedikit kecewa, tapi Taeyong berhasil melupakan rasa kecewa itu dengan cepat, semua karena perasaan senangnya akan kedatangan Jaehyun. Lagipula ia masih bisa mengenalkan Jaehyun pada Hansol ketika mereka bertemu di apartemen nanti, karena toh Jaehyun akan menginap di apartemennya, walau hanya untuk satu malam.

Di dalam kepala Taeyong, ia sudah sibuk membayangkan tempat-tempat yang akan ia kunjungi bersama Jaehyun, dan aktivitas-aktivitas menyenangkan yang bisa ia lakukan bersama dengan lelaki tersebut di Gyeonggi. Kebetulan memang sejak kepindahan Taeyong ke Gyeonggi beberapa waktu lalu, ia belum sempat jalan-jalan, terlalu sibuk beradaptasi dengan statusnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru. Karena itulah ia akan menggunakan kesempatan ketika Jaehyun mengunjunginya di Gyeonggi ini untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi beberapa bagian Gyeonggi.

Taeyong terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa terdengar dering pelan yang berasal dari ponselnya, tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kereta dari Seoul sudah datang, dan kini seseorang tengah menghampirinya dari arah luar, mengetuk-ngetuk sisi dinding kaca di sebelah kirinya.

Taeyong baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika terdengar bunyi nyaring dari ponselnya, bunyi yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Ia memang memasang dering untuk pesan jauh lebih pelan dari dering untuk telepon. Sengaja.

Taeyong hampir saja terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar dering teleponnya, tapi yang benar-benar membuatnya berdiri secara tiba-tiba dari kursinya adalah ketika ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Astaga, benar, Jaehyun. Aku kan—"

Gumaman Taeyong itu terhenti ketika tangannya baru saja akan menekan tombol untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya itu, bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke kiri, untuk mengecek kedatangan kereta yang berasal dari Seoul. Tubuhnya membatu sesaat ketika melihat sosok yang sejak beberapa menit lalu sudah berdiri di luar dinding kaca itu, lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya yang begitu familiar di mata Taeyong.

Taeyong langsung bergerak cepat menuju pintu keluar ruangan tempatnya berada, dan sosok tersebut juga mengikuti langkahnya, bedanya ia berada di luar ruang tunggu. Ketika Taeyong membuka pintu keluar, sosok tersebut sudah berada tepat di depannya, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong berseru senang, dan entah refleks atau bagaimana, ia langsung memeluk sosok di depannya itu, sosok mantan adik kelasnya yang sudah ia tunggu sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, ketika Jaehyun berkata bahwa ia akan mengunjungi Taeyong di Gyeonggi. "Aku rindu sekali padamu."

Taeyong dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan Jaehyun secara perlahan melingkar di sekeliling tubuhnya yang ramping, merengkuhnya, membalas pelukannya. Taeyong tersenyum dalam pelukan tersebut, merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai Taeyong menyadari bahwa ia dan Jaehyun tidak pernah berpelukan seperti ini sebelumnya, dan karena itulah Taeyong buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaehyun, merasa malu karena telah memeluk tubuh mantan adik kelasnya itu secara tiba-tiba, meskipun Jaehyun sendiri juga membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf, Jae," Taeyong tertawa canggung, kepalanya ia tundukan, tak berani menatap wajah sosok di depannya itu. _Aku dan refleks sialanku._ "Aku—"

" _Hyung_ lucu sekali," Jaehyun terkekeh, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak surai cokelat milik Taeyong, membuat pria bermarga Lee itu merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya. "Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku malah lega _hyung_ memelukku duluan, tadi di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan apakah aku harus memeluk _hyung_ atau tidak, karena kita kan tidak pernah berpelukkan sebelumnya, kecuali ketika aku menginap di rumahmu dan tak sengaja memelukmu ketika aku sedang tidur. Aku takut _hyung_ tidak akan membalas pelukanku kalau aku memelukmu duluan."

"Ah, begitu?" Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, kedua pasang matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaehyun yang tengah menatapnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum lebar tampak di wajah Taeyong. "Baguslah aku memutuskan untuk memelukmu."

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taeyong, matanya masih membuat kontak dengan mata Taeyong. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, dan satu-satunya interaksi yang terjadi antar keduanya adalah bagaimana mereka menatap ke dalam mata satu sama lain.

Taeyonglah yang memutus kontak mata di antara mereka, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai timbul di pipinya dengan cara menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat sosok _hyung_ nya yang sedang menutupi pipi sekaligus menundukan kepala itu.

"Ayo, _hyung_ , mau kemana kita sekarang?" Jaehyun bertanya, meraih salah satu tangan Taeyong dari pipinya, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan mengikuti _hyung_ kemana pun _hyung_ membawaku."

 _Berada dekat-dekat dengan Jung Jaehyun ternyata benar-benar membahayakan. Apa-apaan jantungku ini?_

"Uh, bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku dulu? Untuk menaruh tasmu itu," Taeyong menjawab sambil menunjuk tas punggung milik Jaehyun, dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terdengar begitu gugup. "Setelah itu kita bisa makan diluar, kalau kau belum makan. Kalau kau sudah makan, kita bisa mulai jalan-jalan. Apakah ada tempat khusus yang ingin kau kunjungi? Kita bisa kesana."

"Seperti kataku tadi, aku akan mengikutimu _hyung_ , kemana pun kau membawaku. Karena asalkan bersamamu, aku sudah senang sekali," Jaehyun berkata, tampak tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya itu memiliki efek tersendiri bagi lawan bicaranya. Efek membahayakan karena membuat jantung Taeyong berdebar tak karuan. "Tapi aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Nanti malam, kita ke taman bermain, ya?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan Jaehyun karena kebetulan ia tahu satu taman bermain yang berada di Gyeonggi, berkat kebaikan Johnny yang memberitahunya beberapa tempat-tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi di provinsi paling padat di Korea Selatan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Taeyong. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan keberadaan Jaehyun di sisinya. Hanya dengan keberadaan Jaehyun di dekatnya, mampu membuat Taeyong terus-terusan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Jaehyun memang memiliki efek yang besar pada Taeyong.

* * *

"Hansol, bangun."

Hansol terbangun dari tidur singkatnya ketika ia merasakan tepukan di pipinya, dan juga suara seseorang yang menyuruhnya bangun itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulangkali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba menyapa matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Dengan suara khas baru bangun tidur, Hansol menoleh pada seseorang yang terduduk di kursi pengemudi. Hansol memang saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil, mobil yang sama dengan dua hari yang lalu.

Mobil milik Johnny Seo.

Tadi pagi, ketika Hansol baru bangun dari tidurnya, ia mendapat pesan dari Johnny, yang meminta bantuan Hansol untuk menemaninya mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Gyeonggi. Hansol awalnya sempat bingung kenapa Johnny meminta bantuannya, tapi lalu Johnny berkata bahwa tempat-tempat tersebut adalah tempat yang berpotensial menjadi tempat dimana Johnny akan mengajak Taeyong untuk kencan pertama mereka nanti, dan Hansol langsung mengerti.

Johnny ingin meminta Hansol membantunya untuk memilih tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan dari kencan pertamanya bersama Taeyong.

 _Hah. Tentu saja. Aku yang bodoh kalau sampai mengira bahwa Johnny mengajakku jalan bersama karena ia memang ingin jalan bersamaku._

Hansol awalnya ingin menolak, lagipula hari ini hari Sabtu dan ia sedang benar-benar ingin beristirahat saja di rumah, tapi sebagai seseorang yang baik, dan lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada Johnny untuk _membantu_ nya mendapatkan Taeyong, Hansol akhirnya setuju.

 _Aku memang baik. Alasanku setuju hanyalah karena aku ingin_ membantu _Johnny. Bukan karena aku memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Haha._

Jadi disinilah Hansol, bersama dengan Johnny, di salah satu pantai yang berada di provinsi Gyeonggi. Tujuan pertamanya hari itu.

"Kenapa pantai menjadi tujuan pertama kita, sih?"

"Karena aku suka pantai."

"Oke, Johnny. Oke."

Hansol dan Johnny sudah berada di luar mobil, dan Hansol tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika ia mencium bau laut yang khas. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia tidak ke pantai. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia ke pantai adalah ketika umurnya 14 tahun. Hansol menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya menikmati bau laut dan juga suara deburan ombak yang sudah lama tak ia dengar langsung.

Hansol hampir saja berseru kaget ketika ia merasakan seseorang melepas sepatunya, meskipun dengan lembut dan hati-hati, dan ia langsung membulatkan mata begitu melihat sosok Johnny yang tengah berlutut di depannya, tersadar bahwa Johnny-lah yang tengah melepaskan sepatunya dengan lembut itu.

" _Ya,_ Johnny! Kau mau apa, sih? Kenapa—"

"Aku yakin kau tidak mau berjalan di dekat air dengan sepatu mahalmu ini, dan untungnya aku membawa sandal cadangan," Johnny berkata tanpa menatap Hansol, masih fokus dengan tangannya yang tengah melepas sepatu Hansol. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin mengganggumu yang sedang tampak benar-benar menikmati suasana pantai begitu, jadi aku langsung saja melepas sepatumu."

"Astaga, tidak usah," Hansol buru-buru menarik kakinya, menghentikan kegiatan Johnny, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendongakan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Aku bisa sendiri, terimakasih."

Hansol buru-buru berlutut seperti Johnny, melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Johnny sebelumnya. Johnny ternyata sudah berhasil melepaskan sepatu bagian kanan di kaki Hansol, jadi Hansol tinggal melepaskan kaos kakinya dan melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki di kaki kirinya.

Kelakuan Johnny yang tiba-tiba dan sangat tak disangka itu membuat jantung Hansol berdebar tak karuan, dan Hansol harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum senang.

Hansol sudah memakai sandalnya, begitu juga dengan Johnny, dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tepi pantai. Hansol yang memang sudah lama tidak ke pantai itu langsung berjongkok, bermain-main dengan pasir yang basah, dan sesekali berseru tertahan ketika kakinya terkena air.

"Kau ini benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Hansol langsung mendongakan kepalanya begitu mendengar komentar Johnny, dan ia sudah siap untuk melihat senyum jahil di wajah pria tersebut, tetapi yang menyapanya malah sebuah senyum yang sama sekali bukan senyum jahil atau menggoda. Senyum di wajah Johnny terlihat berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa ada di wajahnya ketika ia sedang jahil dan menggoda teman-temannya. Senyum Johnny kali ini terlihat tulus. Senyum Johnny kali ini terlihat sama dengan senyumnya dua hari yang lalu, ketika mereka berada di toko pernak-pernik, ketika Johnny tersenyum menatap benda-benda yang berada di tangannya, benda-benda yang akan ia belikan untuk Taeyong.

Senyum tulus. Senyum _sayang_.

Hansol yang awalnya ingin membalas perkataan Johnny dengan nada ketus, menemukan kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan tertahan di tenggorokan, semua karena senyum yang berada di wajah Johnny saat ini. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan tak mengatakan apapun.

 _Astaga jantungku._

"Sepatu sih boleh sudah diganti dengan sandal," Johnny tiba-tiba berkata, ikut berjongkok di sebelah Hansol. "Tapi _jeans_ mu itu, astaga."

Johnny tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hansol, mengulurkan tangannya ke bagian kaki pria bersurai pirang keemasan itu, dan menggulung bagian bawah celana _jeans_ nya yang sudah agak basah karena terkena air laut. Hansol yang melihatnya hanya dapat diam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya dapat membiarkan Johnny menggulung bagian bawah celana _jeans_ nya, baik bagian kiri maupun bagian kanan.

 _Johnny Seo dan tingkah manisnya yang sialan. Jantung, bertahanlah._

"Nah, begini kan enak," Johnny tersenyum puas ketika ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya menggulung celana _jeans_ Hansol, namun senyumnya itu berubah menjadi senyum jahil ketika ia melihat Hansol yang masih terpaku diam, tampaknya belum sadar bahwa Johnny sudah selesai menggulung _jeans_ nya.

" _Ya,_ Johnny Seo!"

Hansol langsung tersadar begitu ia merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba basah, apalagi ketika ia merasakan asin di dalam mulutnya, asinnya air laut. Ia tentu saja tahu siapa yang telah membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba basah begitu, tapi tampaknya ia sudah terlambat untuk segera membalas karena Johnny sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, melainkan sudah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada, pasti langsung lari setelah mencipratkan air laut ke wajah Hansol. Terdengar tawa nyaring yang berasal dari pemuda bermarga Seo tersebut, dan Hansol tak ragu-ragu untuk ikut berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk membalas Johnny.

Intinya, sisa dari waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Johnny dan Hansol di pantai digunakan untuk bermain air, menciprati satu sama lain, bahkan dorong-dorongan. Untungnya pantai saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Johnny dan Hansol, meskipun mereka tetap mendapat pandangan heran dari beberapa pengunjung lain.

Toh mereka tidak peduli dengan pandangan-pandangan tersebut. Mereka terlalu sibuk di dalam dunia sendiri.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Hansol."

Johnny dan Hansol saat itu sudah kembali ke dalam mobil, dengan Hansol yang tak hentinya tertawa ketika melihat tubuh Johnny yang basah kuyup karena terjatuh ke dalam air, hasil dari dorongan Hansol pada tubuhnya. Hansol sendiri sebenarnya sedang agak menggigil kedinginan karena tubuhnya yang juga basah, meskipun tidak sebasah Johnny.

Tawa Hansol tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Johnny dengan seenaknya membuka kaus yang ia kenakan, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang, tidak terbalut apapun lagi.

Sekaligus membuat Hansol langsung memalingkan wajahnya, dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Astaga, cepat pakai lagi bajumu, bodoh!"

Johnny menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar seruan dari pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu, namun seringai muncul di wajahnya begitu ia mengerti maksud Hansol, terlebih setelah melihat Hansol tengah mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak untuk menatap dirinya, menolak untuk menatap _tubuh_ nya.

"Tidak mau, mana mau aku pakai pakaian basah?" Johnny berkata, pura-pura kesal. "Mana aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Kalau begini caranya, aku harus menyetir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang begini sampai bajuku kering."

" _Ya_ , kau gila? Menyetir dalam keadaan begitu?"

Johnny mati-matian menahan tawanya mendengar seruan Hansol yang disampaikan masih dengan posisinya yang memandang ke luar jendela mobil, menolak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kau mau aku jatuh sakit karena memakai pakaian basah, begitu? Kau mau tanggung-jawab kalau aku sakit?"

Hansol menggigit bibirnya, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah ketika mendengar ucapan Johnny. Ia secara refleks mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Johnny dan meminta maaf, namun terhenti ketika ia melihat Johnny yang juga tengah menatapnya, lengkap dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih tidak terbalut apapun.

 _Astaga, aku lupa. Mati aku._

Johnny bersumpah Hansol terlihat begitu lucu dengan pipi yang memerah, juga mata yang bergerak kesana-kemari, memandang kemana pun asal bukan ke tubuhnya.

Johnny tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Hansol terkejut dan langsung menatap wajah sosok di sampingnya itu, meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk membatasi penglihatannya hanya sampai ke bagian leher saja, hanya itu, dan bukan bagian-bagian tubuh di bawah leher.

"Santai saja, Hansol," Johnny berkata setelah ia menghentikan tawanya. "Aku bercanda. Aku membawa baju ganti."

Hansol menghela napasnya lega begitu mendengar bahwa Johnny membawa baju ganti, selain karena ia terlepas dari rasa bersalahnya, juga karena jantungnya bisa tenang karena tidak akan ditemani dengan sosok Johnny yang _shirtless_ selama sisa perjalanan.

Hansol menatap ke luar jendela lagi, menolak untuk melihat ke arah Johnny yang tengah berganti baju, hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu diletakkan di atas kepalanya.

" _Hoodie_ ku. Pakai saja, aku tahu kau kedinginan," Johnny berkata ketika Hansol menoleh, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengambil lipatan baju yang ditaruh di atas kepalanya itu. "Tenang, _hoodie_ nya baru saja dicuci, tidak ada bakteri-bakteri dari tubuhku, kok."

Hansol membisikan kata terimakasih pada Johnny, lalu mengenakan _hoodie_ itu untuk membalut tubuhnya dan bajunya yang sedikit basah, dan tubuhnya langsung menghangat, ditambah dengan bau khas Johnny yang langsung menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Sekarang kita ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya. Bagaimana dengan bioskop, terdengar menyenangkan, kan?"

Hansol menganggukan kepalanya kaku, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil di belakangnya, sedangkan Johnny mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

 _Yuta, tolong aku. Tampaknya aku jatuh makin dalam._

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Thanks To : **ayahana73** , **peachpetals, Lianattaaa, Ketek Imut Tiway, Kwon Aulyani269,** Zizisvt, elferani, **ChiminChim, realbaekhyunee, SJMK95, askasufa, GWIYE0PDA, restiana, blakcpearl, NYUTENTAE, railtoaru and Micha, Samuel903, yutalara,** dan **mybestbaetae** yang udah review di chapter kemarin! Makasih juga buat yang udah fav &follow.

Chapter ini penuh fluff astaga, seneng banget ngetik chapter ini ngga tau kenapa :') _Kencan_ nya Johnsol sama Jaeyong masih berlanjut di chapter depan, doain aja semoga bisa cepet ngetiknya hehe. Itu btw kemaren ada yang nanya orang-orang yang ngumpul sama Jaehyun itu siapa, kalo di _real life_ sih mereka member iKON, tapi kalo di fanfic ini… anggap aja temennya Jaehyun (HEHE).

 _Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
